The Lion and Mustang
by Reign Of Avarice
Summary: Tame the untamable. Leo Aden. The Crimson Blade Alchemist, hard-headed, and proud falls in love with Roy Mustang. RoyOC
1. Good Luck

A/N: As you know I don't own any of the FMA characters and such. Aren't disclaimers fun? If you have a suggestion please tell me. EDIT: I am switching the story to 3rd person. I know it will be annoying to read from 3rd person to 1st and such but please bare with me I have 15 pages to edit…Thanks

"Hello? Colonel Leo Aden speaking…" said a very bored looking woman. She was leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on her desk and idly scribbling on a paper. Her bright blue eyes were half closed and her light brown hair was flowing around her face, ironically, almost resembling lion's mane.

"Hello sir, it's second Lieutenant Ross. Sir, I wanted to make sure you knew that the transfers from Central are coming today," Said the female voice on the other side.

"Yes, I know, I've seen their files. Mustang's coming here, huh?" she asked while looking at a standard military photo of the famous Flame Alchemist.

"Yep good luck with him. I have to go, goodbye." Ross said abruptly before hanging up. Leo stared blankly at the phone for a minute.

"Good luck? What's that supposed to mean…" she muttered before hanging up the phone and attempting to take an afternoon nap.

An hour later she found herself at the train station, waiting for the new arrivals. Much to her annoyance her boss had ordered her to be part of the 'welcome comity' for the group. She signed, sat on a bench and waited. An hour later she was standing to leave when the train finally rolled in.

"About time…" She walked over to the train but kept out of the crowd which was a mix of people preparing to pile onto the train and people ready to welcome those arriving. "Oh god no…" she spotted Alex Louis Armstrong the Strong Arm Alchemist towering over the crowd. He pushed through the crowd and in a flurry of show swept her into a bear hug. "C-a…n't ….bre …. ath…." she wheezed, her eyes dangerously close to bursting from their sockets.

"Colonel Leo it's so wonderful to see you!" the man exclaimed before putting her down and shoving her toward a group of people dressed in military uniforms. "Meet Colonel Roy Mustang, 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye…" While the Armstrong continued the introductions Leo attempted to get the oxygen back into her brain.

"Hi…" she wheezed with a small smile and received sympathetic smiles from the group, most of whom she already knew.

Armstrong grabbed the group's luggage and Leo led them to the cars.

"So I hear your title has been changed," Colonel Mustang said. He was sitting in the front passenger's seat, next to Leo who was driving. Hawkeye, a blond woman who was known for her sharp shooting; Havoc, a blond man who always had a cigarette in his mouth; and a scrawny black haired man Leo hadn't caught the name of were sitting in the back.

"Yes, the Crimson Blade Alchemist. It was changed after the war." She did not take her eyes off the road and mainly answered the rest of his questions with yes or no answers. And then out of the blue he said:

"I don't know I liked Silver Fire Alchemist much better," He was referring to Leo's old title.

"Sorry, you'll have to take it up with the Führer."

"Why was it fire anyways? I thought your main alchemy was metal…"  
"It is but the first day the Führer saw me was during the practical part of the alchemy exam and I happened to use fire. He said it was fitting."

"Why the change?"  
"What is this Mustang sixty questions." She asked turning to glare at him.

"Maybe…Hey watch were you're driving!" he yelled and pointed. Leo swerved and barley missed a light post. She ignored him for the rest of the drive. When they got back to HQ she signaled some men over to take care of their bag before leaving them to fend for themselves. She went to the safety of her office where she found a large cup of hot coffee sitting on her desk.

"Thank you May…" she said smiling over to the nineteen year old girl who worked for her. May was pretty, with innocent green eyes, a heart shaped face and dark blond hair. She continually baffled Leo because she was never unhappy or rude. When she had first come to the office her perkiness had bothered Leo but soon she got used to the girls constant state of happy and eventually the two even became close friends.

"No problem Colonel." she smiled brightly and went back to her work.

Later that week Leo was sitting at her desk attempting to get a pencil stuck in the ceiling tiles.

"Pretty nice place you have here…" a deep male voice said from the door.

"So glad you like it." She replied dryly, not bothering to look away from the ceiling as she finally in lodged a pencil. After a moment she glanced over to the door and realized Roy was still there. "Something I can help you with," she asked taking her feet off the desk and sitting up straight.

"Actually you can…" Mustang paused with a smirk plastered on his face, "I have a few letters and papers I was asked to give you." He handed her a file about and inch thick. This she hadn't taken a good look at him before but she now noticed the subtle changes of his features since she'd last seen him. He no longer had that lost look in his onyx eyes and his facial features seemed sharper, as if the softness of youth had left him. With a grin he broke her daze before leaving. She saw him winking at the new secretary in the hallway as the girl slipped him a piece of paper with most likely her number.

"Remind me why I work here," she muttered miserably to herself.


	2. Rain Rain Go Away

"Guess what May." Leo said with a wide grin on her face.  
"What ma'am?" The girl looked up from her paperwork, amused to see her boss in such a lighthearted mood.

"It's Friday. I love Fridays." Leo gave a satisfied sigh before a dark shadow passed over her face. "But you know what would have made this Friday even better?"  
"No ma'am I don't…"  
"If every other thing I've heard for the past week hadn't been 'Oh my god!?! Can you believe it! That is the Flame Alchemist! Roy Mustang! I can't believe he's here. _Here_!' I swear if I see one more person go into a fit of giggles over that man I am going to take a gun and---" she stopped suddenly and slammed her head into her desk out of frustration.

"All well and good ma'am…but your aim is notoriously horrible.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" Leo grumbled. "What's so wonderful about him anyway?" She pouted propping her head up on her hand.

"I'm sure once you got to know him you'd like him. Your friend Hughes sure seems to."

"You didn't answer my question! And besides, Hughes is sweet but he's a bit of a loon." She pulled herself from her chair and grabbed an umbrella. Opening the door for May they exited the office and Leo locked the door.  
"Be careful driving home," May said with a wave before walking down the dark hallway. Leo went the opposite way, towards the main entrance. She was heading down the marble stairs case and zipping up her coat when she heard the echo of footsteps not far behind her.

When she turned she say it was Mustang.

"Don't you have something better than that or an umbrella," she asked, noticing that all he had was a light coat. He looked surprised when she had said something. She guessed he either had not seen her or was not expecting her to say anything to him, might of even been a bit of both.

"I didn't think it would rain." His voice was almost completely washed out as a huge crash of thunder went through the air. A flash of lightening illimanted the room for a brief moment.

"The weather here isn't as predictable as Central. It'd be wise to keep at least an umbrella in your office. Where is your car?" All Leo really just wanted to go home but even she was not heartless enough to leave Roy to the mercy of the storm, although with all the annoyance he had cause her this past week she had considered it.

"I don't have a car until next week." He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"You were planning on walking home in this," she gave him a skeptical look, "are you insane?" He chuckled a bit and shrugged. "Come on I'll drive you…" she sighed before pushing open one of the doors. When they were both outside she opened her umbrella and the pair made a mad dash for her car. The wind was blowing around, she almost lost the umbrella several times and by the time they made it to her car they were sopping wet. She quickly pulled out her keys, unlocked the car and the two jumped into the car.

"Well that was fun…" she murmured while catching her breath. After a moment she tried to take off her coat but it was so soaked that all she really accomplished was a bit of flailing. He laughed at her, received a glare and then helped her.

"So I take it if I laugh at you I'll be walking home?"

"You catch on quick," she smirked before putting the key in the ignition. "Crap.."

"What's wrong?"  
"The car won't start…" With a groan of defeat she laid her head on the steering wheel.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he sighed. "I'll go out and look at it." Roy stepped out of the car and opened the hood. After a minute or two she joined him with the umbrella.

"What's wrong with it," she yelled over the pounding rain and rumbling thunder.

"No idea."

"Piece of crap." In her frustration she kicked the car and amazingly enough they heard the rumble of the engine starting.

"That works I suppose…" Roy said as she gaped at the car.

Once they were on the road the car was silent, other than the pounding rain and the occasional directions he gave her. When they reached his apartment building he gave her a grateful smile before dashing for the warmth of the building.

Roughly five minutes later Leo was parking her car and running into her own apartment building. The water was now well above her ankles and she wrenched the door open and dived inside. Brushing the wet hair out of her face she walked up the stairs and fumbled in the dark with the lock on her door. When she was inside she flicked on the light switch. Nothing happened. It took her a moment to realize the power was out and once she had she muttered a few choice words. Finding some candles she set them around before stripping out of her soaked clothes. Grabbing a warm blanket she curled up in a big chair and fell asleep to the beating of the rain and purring of her cat, who had curled up with her.


	3. Good Morning

The next morning Leo was abruptly woken by someone pounding on her door.

"Coming…" she slurred before falling out of the chair. She made it over to the door with the blanket wrapped loosely around her. "Who is it," she asked before peering through the eyehole of the door.

"Roy." Was the reply. She opened the door and tried to suppress a yawn. "Not much of a morning person are you," he commented dryly.

"What do you want Roy?" She ran a hand through her hair to smooth it out.

"We were going out to breakfast and I was wondering if you would join us. My treat as a 'thank you' for giving me a ride last night." He leaned against the door frame and smirked, looking down at her. She pulled her blanket closer, suddenly feeling that the night shirt she had on was not enough.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I read your file…don't give me that look. I saw mine on your desk; no doubt you were eager to know all about me." His smirk widened and she felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed," she said grumpily before slamming the door. Unfortunately for her, he stuck his foot in the door.

"Please come," he asked reopening it and ignoring his now throbbing foot. "I'm not leaving until you come with me." He forced his way through the door way and chuckled at her childish attempts to prevent him.

"You're breaking and entering!" she whined as he closed the door behind him.

"Go get changed or I'll drag you out in what your already wearing." He grinned with wandering eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," she said with a glare cold enough to freeze the sun.

"Would you like to find out?"

With a shrike of frustration she stormed back to her room to change. When she returned Roy was sitting in her favorite chair and her cat was curled up in his lap.

"Traitor…" she muttered darkly before pouring some food into the kitty bowl. The cat meowed innocently in response.

"Shall we?" he opened the door.  
"Wow, what a gentleman." She said rolling her eyes before grabbing her coat and wallet.

"Hey, put the wallet back. I'm treating you, remember?"

"I'm still taking my wallet you dope." She walked out into the hallway and locked the door once he had closed it. When they reached the sidewalk he rushed out in front of her and opened the car door.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" She asked, obviously unimpressed.

"Just trying to show my savior how thankful I am."

"Did you fall on your head?" she stopped right before getting in the car.

"When I fell for you, maybe." He replied with a boyish grin.

"I know it might be hard but you really should try to work on not saying every stupid that pops into your head." She stepped into the car and found herself sitting next to Hawkeye. She couldn't remember the name of the person driving but he had blonde hair and was smoking. Next to Hawkeye, behind the drivers seat was Fuery, the timid looking kids with big glasses. Roy was sitting in the passenger's seat.

They all piled into the booth at a local dinner and were soon joined by a rounder man, named Breda.

"Hello there." The waitress giggled when she finally came to their table. She gave them the menus and left the group to decide what they wanted to eat while she got their coffee. When she returned she started chatting with Roy. The females at the table, Leo and Hawkeye, gave each other dual looks of annoyance. Tapping her fingers in annoyance Leo said to no one in particular: "I don't get to sleep in for this?"

"Miss could you please take our orders?" Leo asked interrupting Roy mid joke. The waitress scowled, but took wrote down what they wanted before leaving the table in a huff.

"If you were jealous Leo you just had to say something." Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her chin so she would face him. With a subtle movement she "accidentally" spilled his coffee onto his lap. With a yelp he leapt from the table and rushed off to the Men's Room. Fuery look horrified and Havoc offered to pay for her meal in honor of her making his day. She said she might take him up on it if Roy decided he was no longer going to.

"Sorry about that Roy." Leo said with an attempt at sincerity when he returned. He grunted a reply and hardly said a word to her for the rest of the meal. When the bill came Havoc again offered to pay for her meal.

"I'm paying for it." Roy growled in annoyance.

"Why is everyone insisting for me, I'm not poor…?"

"Leo don't get so defensive when people are trying to be nice to you." Roy said in monotone as he passed the waitress the check. Stung by his comment she did not bring it up again.


	4. Cry

Leo was offered a ride home but declined seeing as she had some errands to run. She wandered the town for a bit picking up the dry-cleaning and buying some supplies before returning home and spending the rest of the day lounging around. Dinner was the usual uneventful take-out from a nearby restaurant. After a nap she was walking down her hallway and realized that the little red light on her answering machine was blinking. She pressed a button and a prerecorded voice told her that she had three new messages.

"Hey Leo, it's Greed. Just wondering what you're up to I haven't heard from you in a few weeks. Something wrong? Give me a call or I'm going to have to come there to make sure you aren't dead or something."

"Good to know he cares…" she chuckled to herself before listening to the second message.

"Guesss whooooo? Hi, Leo it's Maes. Guess what! I've been transferred to the East. My wonderful family and I get there next week. Gimmie a call."

The last message was just someone hanging up. She shrugged it off and went back to the living room. Despite Leo's messy way of living she was actually very well off. She had more than enough money to hire a maid but preferred her "organized" chaos. With nothing more to pay for other than her cat she had bought this apartment. It was at the top floor of the building with a beautiful view of the city. Polished wood floors, a enormous kitchen, which she never used; and a balcony. The place would have been perfect for parties, but she preferred the peace and quite after work.

She grabbed a book and went back to her room. It was not long until she fell back asleep.

_Leo found herself standing outside her aunt and uncles inn. From inside she could hear arguing. She went under the window of the kitchen and could hear the adults inside. _

_"Ann why can't you take her? Central is busy we don't have time for a child." Leo's mother was sitting at the kitchen table while Leo's aunt was doing the dishes._

_"Well, you should have thought about that. The poor girl hardly knows you! Why don't you act like a responsible parent for once Maria."_

_"Don't talk to me about responsibility Ann. She doesn't do what she's told and I have much more important things to be worrying about." Her mother's tone was indifferent, as if she was talking about business._

_"You always were spoiled; you treat your own daughter like a dog you've grown bored with. Once you get sick of taking care of it you try to dump it on me!" Leo's small hands wiped the tears from her eyes and her feet carried her down the dirt road. Her foot caught a bump in the road and she fell on her face. With a sob she sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs._

"_Hey, little girl? Why are you crying?" With a jump Leo looked up into a boy several years older than her. He was wearing rectangle glasses and had messy black hair. A few feet behind him stood a boy, similar in age to the first boy, who seemed somewhat annoyed that his friend had abandoned him to console some crying little girl. The boy with the glasses helped her stand up and she brushed the dirt of herself._

"_You're bleeding…" Noticed the second boy, who had now ventured closer._

"_It's nothing." Leo said sticking her nose in the air and trying to act as if it did not hurt._

"_I'll go get a bandage!" The first boy said before running down the street._

"_You should be more careful." Leo glared at the second boy and the two stood in silence while they waited the return of the 1ts boy._

"_My name is Leo." She said to her four-eyed friend as he helped her clean off her scuffed up arm.  
"My name is ---- and my friend ---, we're from central."_

"_What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" She asked but they did not get the chance to reply because her mother was storming down the road shrieking at Leo._

_"Young lady what do you think you're doing!?!?!" The boys watched wide-eyed as Leo's mother dragged her off by the ear._

Leo woke up and stared at the ceiling. For a moment she tried to recall the name of those two boys. Every year or so they came for a vacation in that middle of nowhere town, but the last time she had seen them she had been about 10 and they were too busy being teenagers to spend any large amount of time with her.

A/N: It should not be hard to figure out.


	5. ABCs

A/N: So nine pages out of 17 have been officially edited. Yay me.

The piercing noise of the telephone ring shattered her thoughts. It took her a moment to convince herself to move to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she drawled.

"Leo. About time, I've been trying to get a hold of you all week."

"Yes, well thank you for waking me up Greed.  
"Anytime babe." Even through the phone she could sense his grin.

"What do you want?"  
"Geez, nice to talk to you too."  
"Hm. I was thinking about stopping by today."  
"Hold on." She heard muffled shouting on the other end and waited patiently. "Sorry about that. You know you can come over anytime you want."

"What was that about? Checking with you clerk to see if you were open today." She teased.

"The morons over here are being…well morons." There was more shouting in the background. Which she assumed was due to the name calling. "Well I'll see you soon babe."  
"Don't call me that." She said before hanging up.

Leo was waiting at the train station with a steaming cup of coffee and a donut when she saw the headline of that day's paper. A paper boy waved the paper around in front of her. She shoved the remainder of her donut into her mouth to free up one of her hands and bought a copy. 'STATE ALCHEMIST MURDERER LOOSE' the headline screamed. She chuckled to herself thinking about the soldiers scrambling around to assure the public that everything was fine. Leo was quite impressed with the paper for managing to get an article together. There had been rumors of a killer on the loose, but no civilian had had the intelligence or balls to piece all the rumors and actual killing together. As she read through the article she became less impressed. It stated that the killer had been a rouge military agent and that was the reason it had been so hushed up. It also said the killer had a band of fellow outlaws. _You know what, maybe he's frickin' Robin Hood! _She rolled her eyes and flipped through the rest of the articles. There had been another terrorist attack in the west. Another "liberation" group, hell bent on making the state as miserable as possible. With little interest in what else the paper had to say she slept for the rest of the hour and a half ride.

Walking down a back alley she found herself at a familiar run down bar. It aptly named the Devil's Nest. The sign, poised to fall at any moment, was clinging to the wall by one rusty hinge. She walked down the stairs and past the guard who gave her a welcoming nod.

"Hey Martel." Leo said with a wave.

"Long time no see, kitty cat." Dorchette said walking in and giving her a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Hello," she said, rather unamused with her nickname she flicked Dorchette in the nose. "Mutt." She grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought dogs had good hearing…That must only be pure breeds though."  
"Leo!" Greed exclaimed coming into the room from a door in the back. Two women were on either side of him, clinging to his arms.

"You're going to pay for that comment." Dorchette growled before his boss could hear him.

"Greed…" she looked skeptically at the women. "You know if you're busy, I'll just come back later."

"Ladies I have company." Greed shrugged off the women and strode across the room towards Leo.

"Aw come on Greed we were having such fun!" Whined one of the women.

"I'll see you ladies _later._" He said his tone turning a bit dangerous when they refused to leave. He turned back to Leo and held his arms out for a hug. Over his shoulder she saw the two women giving her a few choice gestures.

"Lovely crowd." Leo commented once they had left.

"Where's my hug?" Greed said with his arms still in the air.

"Please, I don't know where you've been, nor do I want to." She scoffted before taking a seat at one of the bar stools.

"Aw are you jealous?" he said wrapping his arms around her despite her protests. She inhaled, he smelled strongly of beer, but she could also make out that distinct smell he had that always made her smile.

"Hardly, please don't touch me. I might end up catching something."

"I haven't seen you in weeks and you're still just as cruel as always." He pouted before taking a seat next to her.

"Scar has been around a lot recently. Even I'm not stubborn enough to wander around the country with him at large."

"Relax Leo, I'm sure you could take him. I think the other homunculi are pretty interested in him. I've yet to meet him."

"Don't tell me to relax." She grumbled trying to bat away his hands. "You better be careful, too, Greed. If you get spotted it's my neck on the line."

"Seriously, why are you so pissy?"

She stared at him, startled.

"Sorry…" she avoided her gaze. Like Roy, he had a point. Bitter had somehow become her default setting recently, she needed a vacation.

"Ah, it's fine. But I think a kiss would make it even better." He had a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"I told you I don't want to catch some STD." she teased. Greed stood over her and pulled her face towards his.

"Well you'll just have to chance it." He whispered.

After several hours and a few games of cards Leo had to leave.

"Aw please don't go." Greed held her wrist as she attempted to get to the door.

"I need to pick some paperwork up. I'll see you later." She kissed him and before he could pull her closer she was up the stairs and out the door.

It was around 3 o'clock when Leo walked through the gates of HQ. She saw Roy and picked up her pace to catch up to him.

"Hello." She said with a smile. She was determined to be more pleasant, but Roy just glanced at her with annoyance before hastening his stride.

"Something wrong?" she asked causally keeping pace. His response was to slam the door in her face once they had reached the building. She blinking in surprise, a few people glanced over to her but looked away just a quickly. She shook her head and went to her office. Grabbing a few filed from her desk she almost did not notice a small sticky note by her phone. She picked it up and learned three things.

A. Hughes would be arriving in a matter of days.

B. The huge report she had hardly started was due by the end of the week

C. She really needed to stop procrastinating so much.


	6. A Box Labeled 'Pictures'

With the papers she needed Leo locked the door to the office and started to leave. Something stopped her when she passed Roy's office door. She knocked lightly half hoping he was not there but when she heard a muffled "Come in" through the door, she entered. Roy's back was facing her; he was sitting in the chair at his desk facing the window. She cleared her throat and he turned around.

"Oh it's you," he said with narrowing his onyx eyes.

"What's eating you?" She asked as he turned back around to stare out the window. She waited for a reply but did not receive one. "Don't be childish." She walked over to the chair and pushed it so he was looking up at her.

"I'm not the one being childish Leo, don't act like you don't know what I'm annoyed about."

"I suppose you're referring to last weekend? You were asking for it Roy."

"May I inquire as to why you think that?"

"You were being stupid." She responded bluntly.

"So you try to impair my ability to have children using hot coffee?" he asked with a chuckle. Without thinking her eyes wandered downward and when he caught her he smirked in triumph. "Don't worry, no permanent damage. But you could always help me make sure." He stood up and she stepped back. Avoiding his gaze she blushed wildly, unable to form an intelligent response she quickly left the office.

Hughes and his wife Gracia arrived two days later. Leo offered a hand in helping them move in. Gracia was resting upstairs; she was 7 months pregnant and the long trip from Central had worn her out. Leo and Hughes were lugging a mattress upstairs when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hughes sang out and skipped down the stairs over to the door.

"HUGHES!" Leo yelled when she was left on the stairs struggling to keep the mattress from tumbling down. She dug her fingers into the fabric and made a feeble attempt to pull it up the stairs. A few long moments later Roy's head of black hair popped into the stairwell and smirked up at her.

"Need a hand," he asked casually as she struggled. A deadly glare from Leo was enough to make him put the jokes away and help with the mattress. After the five minutes it took them to maneuver the thing around a corner in the stairs, they were done. With a sigh of relief Leo leaned on the wall.

"Thanks…" she admitted grudgingly, while trying to avoid the thought of her last encounter with Roy.

"Anytime Miss Aden" He smiled leaning closer to her and resting his hand on the wall when he noticed the red tint that had just covered her cheeks. She brushed him aside and walked down the stairs.

To her horror she found Hughes digging through a cardboard box with the word 'Pictures!' scribbled across it in a red marker. _Oh god…_

Twenty minutes later Leo and Roy found themselves seated next to each other on the couch in the living room. Pictures of Hughes's honeymoon were being shoved into their faces.

"That reminds me, Roy," Hughes said taking a brief pause from his hysteria. "You really need to get yourself a wife. And I notice you don't have anyone special Leo." Hughes winked at the two of them. With a look of utter disapproval Leo stood and went to see how Gracia was doing.

"Something I said?" Hughes asked innocently as Roy just shook his head and chuckled.

Leo found Gracia in the kitchen.

"You really should be resting." Leo said before shooing the pregnant woman away from the dishes.

"Leo you've been such a help today. I don't know how I can thank you." Gracia said as Leo took up the task of the dishes.

"You could start by not traveling when you're 7 months pregnant. I'm not an expert on being a mother but I can't believe it's a smart idea."

"I know but there was some commotion in central and Hughes thought it would be safer for me and the child if we weren't there." Gracia sighed and took the cup of tea Leo offered her. The two women talked for a while before Leo realized she needed to get home.

"Oh, why don't you stay for dinner." Gracia offered suddenly.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer some other time," Leo smiled before giving Gracia a hug which ended up being difficult due to the size of her belly. "Get some rest."

Leo looked for the men before she left but after neither seeing nor hearing them, she assumed they were upstairs doing more unpacking. She stepped outside into the crisp wintery air and made her way to the sidewalk.

"Hey, Leo! Wait up!" She had reached the gate when she heard Roy calling after. She considered ignoring him but instead waited for him to get his coat and catch up with her. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to."

"Well, I'm heading home. And you shouldn't be wandering the streets alone in the dark anyways."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"I'm a big girl, Roy. Needless to say I'm also a State Alchemist. I am pretty sure I can handle walking home."

"I know. But…" he paused for a moment looking unsure whether or not to say whatever was running through his head. "Scar has been spotted in the area. He made a trail of alchemists on his way here too."

"I hadn't heard…"

"The higher ups are trying desperately to keep it quiet, the only reason I know it because of Hughes." He opened the gate for her but she paused.

"If you walk me home then you're just going to have to walk back to your place and it will be even darker by then. If someone were to run into Scar I think it would be you." She paused. "And if by some chance he is around and even following us at that, what's to make you believe once I am asleep, curled up in bed and you are on your merrily way home he wont just show up and blow me and my lovely little apartment to smithereens?"

"Is that an invitation?" he asked with amusement.

"You think everything is an invitation." She rolled her eyes and followed him onto the sidewalk.

"It's cold out."

"So?" Suddenly she felt the weight of his arm over her shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked stopping suddenly.

"Keeping us both warm." He said with an innocent smile.

"What do you think your doing!?"

"I just told you…" He gave her a look of confusion.

"Not you… MAES HUGHES PUT THE CAMERA DOWN!" She shoved Roy away, but it was too late. The picture had been taken. Hughes gave Roy a thumbs up before bolting into the house with Leo hot on his heels.

"OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT," she yelled while pounding on the door. Hughes waved innocently from inside and the only thing that stopped Leo from breaking her way through it was Roy's arm around her waist. Wanting to avoid more pictures she quickly but calmly maneuvered out of his grasp.

"Let's go." She said sourly before heading back out toward the sidewalk.

A/N: So I really like the edited version of this. Hahah hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Dude Looks Like A Lady

Halfway to her house hardly a word had been said between the two. Roy gave an exasperated sigh.

"Stop moping Leo," Roy teased. "It's not like they are particularly incriminating."

"I know, I'm just annoyed."

"Well you better get used to it with Hughes around. He's obsessed with scrapbooking…It's not normal…"

"Then I'll just smash his camera."

"I've tried smashing it, blowing it up and various other methods of destruction but with no luck."

"Wait, what kind of pictures of you did he take?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

She tried to catch his gaze but he avoided it. "Come on you have to tell me now!" When he continued to avoid her insistent stare, she stepped in his path. He tried to maneuver around her but she blocked him at every pass. Locking her arm with his he pulled her down the street.  
"I'll tell you but you have to walk like this with me the whole way home."

"Desperate pervert." She said rolling her eyes but she did nothing to resist.

"So tell me about yourself." He started looking at her expectantly. She stared at him.

"Did you fall on your head again? Why must you always act so strange." She asked in a condescending tone.

"This is really just a constant state of strangeness. But nonetheless you should answer my question."

"There isn't much to tell. I'm not as interesting as I lead everyone to believe." She said with a cheeky grin.

"You can be annoyingly evasive at times."  
"And you're annoyingly nosey so it all equals out…So what were those pictures of?"  
"Hughes and I were at a bar one night…I was very drunk…and there was this woman. And she ended up not being a woman.." Roy watched Leo's face. She remained expressionless but he could see the laughter in her eyes.

"Well then," she said nonchalantly.

"No snide remark?" He asked with surprise.

Leo stopped and faced Roy. Her eyebrows knitted together in compassion. She took his hand in hers and said in the upmost serious tone, "I just didn't think you were into that sort of thing...But don't worry Roy, I accept you for what you are…" For a moment he stared at her blinkingly before ripping his hand from her's.

"I am not gay, Leo." He growled as she continued to gaze at him with worry.

"Roy don't deny who you are!" she cried.

He avoided her stare and gave a defeated sigh. "I guess you're right…" Her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Wait…you are? Now I feel bad…" she stared with confusion. All his womanizing was just a cover? She could hardly believe it…

Roy glanced at her with a hidden smirk. Reconnecting with her gaze he took a step closer to her and pinned her against the wall of a building.

"Don't look so disappointed." He whispered. "I was only kidding you don't have to worry."

"What would I have to be disappointed about?" She asked, trying to seem indifferent the blushing gave her away and she avoided his gaze. Once Leo recollected her thoughts she faced him and was about to snap at him when she felt his lips on hers. Her head went blank for a moment before ten different commands started running through her head. She ignored the one that told her to go along with it and instead she pulled away from him and smacked him over the head.

"I liked it better when I thought you were gay." She said indignantly. Roy rubbed the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I really can't help myself around you." He said with a sheepish grin.  
"Someday you're going to try that on someone who is a lot less tolerant and you're going to be up to your neck in trouble."  
"_Less_ tolerant?" he asked while already feeling the bruise form.

"Idiot." She replied before continuing down the street. Roy caught up and without a word walked her home. Leo walked up the stairs to the door and angrily turned on Roy when he followed her up.

"Look I said you could walk me home. I'm home now. _Goodnight_ Roy."

"Goodnight, Leo." He quickly pecked her on the cheek and ran off before her fist could reach him.

Monday, the start of a new week, and Leo was certainly off to a fine start. Late for work she rushed through the building to get to her office. But a familiar voice made her stop abruptly.

"That cynical bastard!" The voice of Edward Elric was unmistakable and it was coming from Roy's office.

"Ed?" she asked opening the door and peeking in.

"He orders me to come here then doesn't even show—Leo?" Ed was halfway through his rant when he saw the familiar female face in the doorway.

"Nice to see you too, Ed." She said sarcastically while walking into the room. "Hi, Alphonse." Leo said smiling at the full suit of armor. "Dare I say it Ed you almost look taller. Almost." She grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Lieutenant -" Al started

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!!"  
Ignoring Ed's outburst she turned to Al. "I'm a Colonel now kid."

"Oh, congratulations! I guess that means you don't work under Mustang. We had heard you were now that he was in the East.

"Oh god no." she laughed.

"Lucky you," Ed said, now recovered from his outburst. "Any idea where he is?" Ed asked with a scowl. "He said be here at nine sharp. It's now ten thirty."

"Oh come on, I'm not all that bad am I Aden?" Came Roy's voice from the door. The boys saw Leo redden, if only slightly. "Good morning Fullmetal." Roy said strolling over to his desk.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have to go find someone else to bad mouth Mustang with. Play nice boys." Leo said before quickly exiting the room.

In her rush to escape Leo walked right into someone in the hallway. "Sorry," Leo said looking at the woman she had knocked into.

"Leo, are you trying to drive off our newest member to the East already? You'll have to excuse her Kaze she doesn't like to share the spotlight." Hughes teased from a few feet away.

The woman stuck out her hand to Leo. "You must be Colonel Aden. I've heard so much about you." Leo shook the woman's hand. She was around the same age, with kind brown eyes and light blonde hair.

"Leo, meet Colonel Kaze, the wind whip alchemist." Introduced Hughes.  
"Nice to meet you." Leo smiled. Hughes led Kaze into the office and out of curiosity Leo followed. Havoc came into the office next holding some coffee. They watched as Roy welcomed Kaze in his usual manner.

"It's rude to stare you know." Leo murmured to Havoc, noticing that he had not taken his eyes off the newest Colonel. Roy took Kaze's hand to shake it but instead brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. His eyes shot over to Leo who simply has a look of disgust written across her face.

"And you accused me of trying to drive her off?" Leo asked Hughes skeptically.

Hughes was unable to reply because at that moment Armstrong burst into the room and swept Kaze into his hug of death. Getting bored and slightly claustrophobic Leo took Armstrong's distraction and quickly slipped out of the room, not without Roy's notice though.

The next morning Hughes barged into Leo's office announcing that Gracia and the baby were doing splendidly.  
"That's great Hughes …" She yawned trying to resume her nap. But he continued talking. He was babbling about the baby shower and little pink dresses when she looked up at him with a hungover glare. "Hughes go away." He continued to talk. "NOW!" she grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a fairly large book and threw it in his general direction. _Ah….peace and quite._

"What'd you do to Hughes," Roy asked later, walking into Leo's office. She was now awake, headache free and doing paperwork with more or less a good attitude.  
"Threw a book at him…you're next." She said smiling sweetly.  
"Leo, why must you be so mean?" He put a hand on her desk and leaned over so their faces were only inches apart.  
"Why must you be so annoying?" She replied, still smiling.  
"What can I say I have a talent for driving you insane although it doesn't take that much to set you off."  
"Yea, you're very funny. But I hope you realize I wasn't joking when I said I would throw a book at _you_."


	8. Leona

After work and a drink with friends, Leo headed home. She opened the door to her apartment, turned the light on and threw her coat over a nearby chair. She trudged her way to the kitchen and tossed a manila folder on the counter before getting herself some cereal. Sitting on the kitchen island and realizing she was not actually that hungry she picked at her cereal.

"Hello, Leo." _Crash_.

The lights in the kitchen flickered on and there stood Greed…covered in cereal.

"Thanks but I'm really not that hungry." He said while causally brushing the cereal off his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, Greed…" she said with a sign of relief. "Can't you knock like a normal person?"  
"What can I say; I'm a sucker for dramatic effect." He said and strolled over to her.  
"Greed go away, I'm tired and your wet and cereal covered…." She vainly tried to push at his chest as she sat on the counter and he stood in front of her.

"I know a good way to wake you up." His arms snaked their way around her waist and she grinned shyly.

"I have to work tomorrow…" she murmured.

"That's a lame excuse and you know it. Come on I'll be quick…" his head buried into the crook of her neck.

"Why are you really here Greed?" she asked quietly. She felt him sigh before his looked up to meet her gaze.

"Can't get away with anything around here it seems." He gave a sheepish grin but Leo looked unamused. "Well…there's this girl. Don't look at me like that. Her name is Capri. And I'm sending her in as a secretary soon. I wanted to let you know…and I was hoping you could help make it a tad smoother.

"Seriously, you know I have a phone right? And why does this concern me you don't need my help."

"You can't just believe I wanted to see you Leona?" he inwardly flinched when he saw a shadow pass across her face.

"Don't _ever_ call me that." She pushed herself across the counter and hopped off on the other side. He reached across and caught her arm.

"Baby…" he purred but seeing her expression he realized he had lost her. She pulled away from him and went into her bedroom. Leaving him in the cereal covered kitchen.

The next morning Leo walked groggily into her office. Greed had been decent enough to clean her kitchen but the floor was covered in dried milk so she had had to mop. From somewhere not too far off in the building she could already hear Hughes's cheerful and hysterical screams.

"There's an office party for one of the higher ups later this month." Roy said, smiling at her…from her chair.

"Get out of my seat, and since when do we have office parties?" She asked going straight for the cup of coffee May made for her every morning.  
"Up late last night?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"None of your business." She grumbled, putting her coffee down she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of her chair.

"Well I need to be aware of any competition." He said completely unaffected by her attempt to get him to move and, unfortunately for Leo, in her usual morning daze she forgot the chair had wheels on it and only succeeded in running over her foot. "Ow…" she pouted before resuming her mission of getting him out of the chair. She grabbed one of the arms and successfully dumped him out of it. "Mine!" she yelled as they both struggled to sit in the chair.

"I hit my head on the damn desk at least let me sit down!"  
"Go sit in your chair in your own office." She said and finally succeeded in sitting down.

"But I want to sit here." He said pouting.

"Tough luck." She said and began to turn the chair to face her desk.

"Well I guess I'll just sit anyways." He said turning the chair and sitting on her lap.

"Roy Mustang get off me this instant." She hissed, punching his back.  
"Oh that felt good. Give me a massage…"

"I can't your fat ass is crushing the life out of me." She then proceeded to stab him in the side with her finger.

"Ouch!" he said jumped off of her and clutching his side. She smirked up at him but before she had the chance to gloat he picked her up and sat back down in her chair, with her on his lap. "I like this better…" he whispered. She flailed around and blushed wildly. Roy calmly kept his arms around her middle until she finally gave up.

"This is sexual harassment." She muttered, mostly to herself. Roy simply smiled innocently.

"Well, anyways. I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the party."

"What party?"  
"The one I was telling you about before you threw yourself at me."

"I'm not going. And I did not throw myself at you!" she turned angrily on him but before she was able to yell at him further…

"LEEEOOOOOO!"  
"Hello Hughes." They said and sighed simultaneously. After bursting through the door Hughes slowly absorbed the scene and then grinned mischievously.

"I'll just leave you kids alone."

Leo was utterly mortified and as with most of her other emotions its outlet was anger. She elbowed Roy in the chest and jumped out of his grasp.

"Roy was just leaving."

"Oh so you kids are already done….So quick these days…"  
"HUGHES!" they both bellowed at him.

"Oh hush." He said completely unfazed. "Anyways there's a budget meeting the three of us are now late for."

It was an uncomfortable walk down that hallway, in-between Hughes and Roy who kept exchanging various glances. And an even more uncomfortable meeting when she ended up seated between the two. The only thing that actually picked up her sprits was to see Kaze and Havoc continually glancing over at each other. She could not help but find it adorable.  
"Colonel, Mustang you will be going to H.Q. for the month. I will discuss the details of your trip later. For now we need to go over Eastern…" Haruko droned on as they sat in uncomfortable chairs. Leo was absentmindedly scribbling on a piece of paper when Roy took it and started writing. _You owe me a dinner_. She glanced over to him and quickly scribbled down a reply. _What?_ He took the paper to explain. _Since I won't be here for the party you have to have dinner with me when I get back._ She rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Haroku gave an annoyed cough and pointedly stared at them.

That weekend Leo took her time off to once again visit the Devil's Nest. She was sitting at the bar waiting for Greed to show up when someone unfamiliar walked in.

"Are you Capri?" She asked curiously. The girl had long curly red hair and looked around 19 or 20.

"Huh? Yeah. Who are you?" she asked with no amount of politeness.

"Leo…So you're the newbie Greed is sending in?" she asked raising eyebrow. She could not figure out what Greed saw in the girl. Most likely he just picked her up, another one the outcasts that had banned together under him.

"What of it?"  
"Nothing." Leo said with a light shrug. "I just wanted to know who you were. Plus he wants me to help you out."  
"I don't want your help." The girl said with a sneer and went to sit on the couch.

"Take that up with Greed, not me." Capri pointedly ignored her comment. And then Leo saw someone who turned her blood cold. "Kimblee?" she hissed

"Well hello, Aden." He said with a familiar sneer. He was wearing a maroon suit and had his hair tied back. "It's been awhile." Leo was not sublet about pulling out her gun. "Put it away girly. You don't want Greed angry with you do you?"  
"Why would I be mad at Leo?" Greed said, who had walked in at that moment and had not noticed Leo's gun.  
"I'll live." She said before aiming point blank and Kimblee.

"Leo put the gun away." Greed said taking several strides across the room to step between her and Kimblee.  
"Move Greed." She said darkly. She had overlooked all of the ex-military Greed had sheltered. But not this one, his betrayal in Ishbal had taken out several of her comrades.

"Let's just let bygones be bygone, okay kitty?" Kimblee said innocently while he peaked over Greed's shoulder.

"Put the gun away." Leo glanced to the side to see Capri's gun trained on her.  
"Capri." Greed snapped. She stared at him in surprise before hesitantly putting her gun away and stalking off into the kitchen. "Thankyou…Now Leo." He said turning to the woman who still had her gun cocked and ready to fire. "Kimblee is with me. I don't care if you trust him but you're not killing him. Put it away."  
"You're going to regret this later Greed." He ignored her warning and once he deemed the situation defused he followed after Capri. Leo quickly grabbed her coat she headed for the door.

"So the lion has been declawed?" Kimblee whispered as she passed him.

"Don't get your hope up." She hissed back before nailing him in the face with her fist. Grabbing his arm she shoved him up against the wall. "Better watch your back." Was all she managed to say before Dorchette pulled her away.

"Come on Leo just walk away." The dog chimera pleaded. She was not paying him any attention though she was smirking wickedly at Kimblee as she watched several of his teeth fall out.

"You bitch!" He bellowed and lunged for her. He shoved Dorchette out of his way and tackled her to the ground. His hands were around her neck and she could see the glow of his transmutation circles as he smiled with a look of pure insanity. Before his transmutation cold take any effect someone picked him up and flung him into the wall. Leo watched, trying to catch her breath as Greed slowly walked over to Kimblee and picked him up by the collar.

"I'm going to make this _very_ fucking clear…Don't _ever _touch Leo." Kimblee wheeze a snarky apology and made no attempt to fight Greed. Greed dropped Kimblee and turned around. "Now Leo. Was that really necessary?...Leo?" She was nowhere to be seen.


	9. Greed

A/N: So I'm actually loving how this editing is coming out. Helps me feel like I'm doing something because I'm kind of avoiding continuing. Don't kill me…

Leo sat on the train going back home trying to figure out who she was angrier with, herself or Greed. She decided she was angrier with herself. After all he had done for her and this was how she repaid him? By causing trouble?

_"You know I'd really rather not kill you. It's so much more fun to watch you flounder." Leo sat horror stricken as she looked up at the insanity twisted face of her commander. "Pity." Her commander pulled out a gun before transforming into a green haired young man. "Too bad you won't be here to see your comrades' expressions," he transformed into the Führer. "When I tell them you went rouge and I had to put you down…" Leo was shaking she could not command her body to move never mind defend itself. "Oh well, you never were that important anyway." Once again a transformation this time the cold eyes of her mother stared her down and cocked the gun. There was yelling from outside the abandoned building. The support beams suddenly crippled as something stuck the ground with an explosive force. _MOVE!_ Her mind was blank except for that single command. She rolled out of the way of a descending beam and scrambled to her feet. It was dark out the shape shifting creature could have been anywhere so she just kept moving. Running until her feet and legs refused to carry her any farther. She collapsed and leaned against a wall. When her thoughts were semi-collected she took in her surroundings. Some alleyway in the heart of central. What was going to be a mission of shutting down the few last rebels of the war; had turned into her one on one battle with a homunculus. She had stumbled upon Envy during the mission and had overheard…something about the philosopher's stone, ishbalen scarifies. Her thoughts were still too scattered to make any sense of it._

_"You know, running away is only going to work for so long." Her head snapped up and she scrambled backward from the stranger shrouded in shadow at the end of the alleyway. He strolled over to her with a smirk across his mouth. She could not see his eyes hidden behind a pair of black sun glasses. He was wearing a leather vest with a fur collar, and leather pants. He looked at her over his glasses and she saw the same cat like pupils as Envy. She was shaking violently and struggled to get up but could not find the strength. He chuckled and squatted down to her level. "You're kind of like a stray kitten you know that?" He watched as her eyes became unfocused. "Never thought you'd be the type to faint, kitten." He said before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder._

_Leo woke up but could see nothing but darkness…Slowly her eyes focused and she could see light sneaking through from under a door to her left. She rolled off of what she assumed was a bed and slowly walked to the door. She reached for her gun to discover it was gone along with her alchemic ring, necklace, even her dog tags were missing. Her pocket watch had disappeared also. With a sigh she got ready to fight with whatever blunt object she could get her hands on. Slowly she opened the door. Through the crack in the door she saw a dingy looking bar, and the man from before heading for the room she was in. _New plan…_ she slipped to the other side of the door and waited for him to open it. _

"_Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty…" he chuckled and flicked on the lights. "Huh?" She shut the door, he quickly turned and she took her chance and punched him. When her fist made contact she felt as if she had just punched concrete. She pulled back and clutched her hand angrily. _

"_Well I could have warned you about that…" he said apologetically. "Look, if you'd give me a minute to explain." He sighed as she bolted to the other side of the room. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. She elbowed him in the chest and yelped as once again hitting him felt like hitting stone. "You did that to yourself you know." _

_She glared up at him and he slowly let go of her arm. "We're on the same side."_

"_You're a monster. We are not on the same side." She hissed._

"_Aw come on your hurting my feelings…" he said taking hold of her chin. She tried to slap him away but he was unaffected. "Why don't you let me explain before you make your declarations of loyalty?"_

_With a sigh she grudgingly complied and nodded her head._

_"Now sit down this is going to take a while." He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to where she was sitting on the bed. "So let's start with the basics…My name is Greed. And you're Leo Aden, correct?" she glared at him with suspicion. "I looked over what you were carrying. I suppose you noticed your tags were missing. You'll get them back. So what exactly do you do for the military?"_

_"Can't tell you sorry. Classified." She sneered.._

_Greed sighed. "Women…anyways. So you met Envy. Nasty little bugger isn't he?"_

_"Don't all you homunculi work together?" she asked tentively._

_"Most of them do. But you see we take after our names. __They don't call me Greed for nothing. I want money. I want women, status, power...immortality... And you can't have that workin' for someone else."  
"That makes sense…"_

_"Plus Envy is an annoying bitch…" He laughed as he caught her small smile._

_Greed continued to explain more about the homunculi. After a while he pointed out that they military would be wondering where she was. He let her go, but it was not long before he showed up again. In her apartment.. Slowly she began to trust him, and eventually they had become friends. One night when she had come to visit him at his hideout she turned to him._

_"So why did you save me that night?"_

_"Mostly to piss Envy off. Plus I'd hate to see such a pretty girl go to waste." He flashed a wolfish grin and she just rolled her eyes. "You know he's going to come after you again." Greed said, suddenly serious._

_"I've been reading about homunculus…hopefully I'll be more prepared next time." She said with forced cheerfulness. The memory of her weakness was a pretty humiliating one._

"_So. I've been thinking. Don't look at me like that." He shoved her off the stool she was on as she mocked amazement over his statement. "I've seen you fight. And the military morons may tell you you're good. But it's actually kinda crap."_

"_Thanks Greed. Your honesty is heart warming."  
"You'll live. Anyways, I was thinking you should let me train you…"_

_After that she had visit him more frequently all the while preparing for her next encounter with Envy. Even after they had stopped training they kept in contact, before she had known it Greed had become one of her closest friends…_

_And today I pointed a gun at his head…_she thought bitterly.


	10. Tea Party

A/N: I'm a horrible person for never posting anything. I'm sorry T.T School eats my life. I'll try to type up more tonight but first I have to find out where my note book has run off too.

For the next few days I watched Kaze and Havoc beat around the bush. The idiots should just go on a date already. I sat down at a table in the food hall after getting myself another cup of coffee.

"So Leo who are you going to the party with," Hughes asked as Havoc, Kaze and Hawkeye sat down.  
"I don't even think I'm going."  
Hughes gasped in mock astonishment at least I think it was mock. "But you have to!" He went on about it but I turned to Kaze and Havoc.

"Are you two going together," I asked and Havoc blushed.  
"How'd you know," Kaze asked looking rather surprised as well.

"What can I say. I'm magical." And I have a pair of eyes…

Later on I was sitting at my desk when I remembered that girl from the other day.  
"May did you ever get a hold of the Elrics?"  
"Yeah, I sent Ms. Yugami over" I wondered how things had gone. She had said she was on old friend. I had a sneaking suspicion she hadn't seen their new bodies yet. Wow, that sounded just a bit strange. It was a Friday and I took the rest of the day to go to the Devil's Nest. I had called Greed and we had decided it was stupid to fight. He also said I had no other friends so he couldn't help but forgive me. I kind of hung up at that point.

According to Greed the other sins had taken an interest in the Elrics. I hoped they were still in town. They had a knack for trouble.  
"Leo?" Greed waved a hand in front of my face taking me from my thoughts.  
"Sorry," I sighed and looked over to Sasha and Kimblee. "I don't think I'll ever understand you." I shook my head and took the beer he was offering. A little while later I ended up fighting over the couch with Greed. I ended up on the floor. For some reason... probably because we were drunk we started to play 'Never have I ever'.

Kimblee's turn. "Never have I ever had sex with my best friend." I clapped along with a few others.

Dorchette's turn. "Never have I ever shoved a crayon up my nose." Only a few people clapped. One asked what a crayon was which ignited a mad search for crayons. Once they were found several people started drunkenly coloring on each other.

About 20 minutes into the game we got to this "Never have I ever…streaked." Four of the girls were the only ones who didn't clap. Meaning everyone else in the room had…bad images…  
"Never have I ever given a lap dance." Martel and I were the only ones who hadn't.

"We could change that Leo." Greed pulled me closer and I struggled to get away. Despite my attempts I ended up on his lap.

"Lemme go…" I whined. By this point Dorchette was passed out and many other had walked off. Sasha and Kimblee had gotten friendly…  
In the morning I woke up on Greed's bed. He was still asleep I grabbed my stuff and left a note saying I had to leave.

A week and four headaches later Roy was back. I was in the grocery store when he showed up.

"I thought you didn't cook." I spun around to there he was, like always, smirking.

"I don't like to cook but, like most people I need food to survive. Weird I know."

He chuckled…okay then.

"I'm so used to seeing you in your uniform." He followed me down the isle trying no doubt staring at my butt.

"Normal people don't wear their uniforms every waking moment…and weren't you supposed to be in central for a month or more? It's only been like three weeks."

"Aw you've been counting how long I've been gone desperately wishing for my return."

"Yeah, that's it."

"So you're going to the party?"  
"I have to it's 'required'."

"Isn't it Saturday night," we walked over to the check out line. "And we're supposed to bring food too right?" I pointed to some heavily decorated cupcakes.  
"Why do you think I'm buying them? For a tea party?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Doesn't really seem your style."  
"Exactly, and If I did try to cook something they would think I was trying to kill everyone at the party."

"You're cooking can't seriously be that bad."  
"Would you like to try it sometime?"  
"If it involves me going to your house then I'd love to." I sighed and paid the cashier.  
"So are Havoc and Kaze going together?" I nodded and he followed me out the door. We started walking down the sidewalk. "Leo?" He sounded serious so I turned my head to look at him. "Seeing as I've been gone a few weeks I haven't got a chance to ask anyone…"  
"And this is my problem because?"  
"Well I've talked to Hughes, and he says you don't have a date. So I think you and I should go together." My pulse raced and my stomach did a flip flop. Damnit, I should have known he would pull something like this, and why am I reacting this way. Come on Leo get a hold of yourself!

"I'll think about it." I rushed into my apartment building before he could get another word in.


	11. Men and Their Games

(A/N: First of all I'm going to hell because I never update I know…Second of all new confuses me . and lastly I'm switching to third person)

It was Friday afternoon and she still hadn't given Roy an answer.  
"He's probably asked the secretary by now…" she sighed and thumbed through some paperwork on her desk. She realized that she had already finished it all or forced other people to finish for her. With nothing else to do and no one around to harass she made her way down to the gym. She passed Havoc and Kaze who deep in conversation and going into the shooting range.  
"Hey," she said with a wave and smile to Breda and Feury sitting on the benches.  
"What brings you down here?" Breda asked  
"I was bored and no one was around upstairs." She said taking a seat.  
"Beware, Armstrong is looking for someone to challenge. I wouldn't recommend taking him on."  
"Challenge in what?" she asked curiously.  
"Anything." Fuery piped in looking as wide eyed as ever.  
"I think someone should arm-wrestle him." She laughed at her own joke. Feury failed to understand why she was laughing.

"Arm-wrestle…Armstrong.." Breda said looking at his friend and shaking his head at how dense he could be. They watched as Armstrong easily overpowered a challenger in wrestling.  
"Poor sap…he never had a chance." Breda laughed and collected money from the bet he had taken.

Roy was the next to wander down to the gym. Spotting Havoc and Kaze, who had just came from the shooting range, he walked over.  
"Why is everyone down here?" He asked, his friend merely shrugged.  
"So who's next?" Breda asked walking over and swinging his short arms over Kaze and Havoc's shoulders.

"For what?" Kaze asked.  
"Going against Armstrong of course." Breda said with a confident smile.

"Why don't you go against him Breda?" Havoc said boredly before taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Breda led them over to Leo and Feury.  
"Why don't two of you guys go at it?" Breda offered hoping to get another bet going.  
"No thanks." Havoc said before pulling himself and Kaze out fo the grasp of Breda's short arms.  
"Come on Mustang I bet you can take someone." He persisted before looking over to Leo.  
"Don't even try Breda. I'm not wrestling." Leo leaned was leaning against the wall and she gave a distasteful scowl. She failed to notice Roy's eyes on her.  
"Afraid you'd lose, Leo?" Roy smirked.  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you Mr. Useless in the rain."  
"Oh, I smell a challenge!" Breda laughed rubbing his hands together.  
"You think you can beat me?" Roy's onyx eyes looked curiously at her.  
"Yes, but I'm not wrestling you. Wrestling is stupid."

"You could just admit defeat, after all everyone knows men are stronger." His tone was velvet and her glare was anything but that.  
"Fine, I'll play your stupid game." Without another word Leo went off to change."Dude…you really pissed her off…" Breda whispered even after Leo had left the room. Roy shrugged and started stretching.

"So who's betting on Mustang?" Breda shouted out only a few of the bystanders raised their hands. "Aden?" the odds were clearly in her favor.

Leo came out a few moments later in sweat pants and a tee-shirt. She was obviously still up-set with Roy.  
"Come on Leo I was only kidding…" he accented this with an apologetic smile.

"I'm not kidding when I say I'm going to kick your ass," she said without even glancing at him.

"Okay, everyone, the rules are simple no biting and whoever is down for 7 seconds is out," Breda said all the while collecting last minute bets.

"Leo…"  
"What Roy." The two stood in defensive positions waiting on the other to make the first move.  
"Just wanted to see if you were still not talking to me…Ladies first."

Leo lurched forward and as Roy went to block her she spun on her heel and twisted behind him. Leo held one of his arms behind his back while her other arm was around his neck. Roy was not surprised by this. Leo was known for her hand to hand combat and her speed he was simply going to have to overpower her.

"Feisty aren't we Leo," he purred. Without a word she kicked the back of his knees in and he fell to the floor. With his free hand he grabbed her arm around his neck and flipped her over so she landed on her back in front of him.  
The small group of on lookers waited for either of the two to make the next move.  
"Roy's got this…" Breda said confidently.  
A younger officer who worked for Leo looked at him skeptically.  
"Even if I didn't think she could win I'd bet on her."  
"Why?" Breda laughed

"Because I'd rather loose pocket change than have her find out I bet on Roy."

Roy got to his feet Leo sat up. He offered her a hand and with a sweet smile she took it before pulling him down to the ground and once again pinning his arm behind his back.  
"Seven." She smirked as the countdown started and Roy struggled under her grip.  
"Six…Five…" Roy rolled over and was son on top of Leo, straddling her waist.

"Sorry, love, I'm on top." He whispered with his head mere inches hers.  
Leo let out an indignant yell before head butting him and scrambling out of his grasp.

"Ow…" Roy muttered while rubbing his forehead and standing up. In the blink of an eye he had closed the gap between them and grabbed both of her wrists. She struggled to get free before stomping on his foot. Roy yelped before releasing her. She took a few steps back and dodged him as he once again tried to grab her. She turned to face him but he moved faster and tackled her to the ground. She heard Breda in the background counting down and glared at Roy as he smirked down at her. She hadn't been expecting this, Roy was not known for hand to hand combat and she had never seen him fight without his gloves. She had figured this would be an easy win for her, but as his well muscled arms held her down it appeared she was wrong.


	12. Files and Memos

A/N: Admittedly this chapter is shorter than the last but yay me I got another chapter up!

"One!" Breda exclaimed and Roy slowly stood. "Nice man!" Breda ran over to high five Roy. The second Roy turned Leo's leg swept under his feet causing him to fall on his ass. Several people burst out laughing before they were silenced by an onyx eyed glare.

Later that day Leo was absentmindedly searching for a paper in one of the many filing rooms when someone walked in. She didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. While flipping through a file, a paper fell and she bent down to pick it up. She jumped and hit her head on the filing cabinet when she felt someone's hand graze her butt. Quickly turning around she found herself face to face with Roy Mustang who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Now we have matching forehead bruises," he chuckled while ignoring the ice cold glare he was receiving.

"You know there's something called sexual harassment." She growled he merely chuckled.

"So care to continue what we had going earlier?" he whispered in her ear.

"You mean trying to attack each other?" Leo asked skeptically while ignoring the twist in her stomach.

"I was thinking more of the part where I was on top of you," he slowly put his arms up against the filing cabinets giving Leo no mode of escape.

"Don't kid yourself Mustang" she said distastefully, "I'm not interested…"  
"Please Leo I've been with enough women to know when one likes me. If you don't like me like you say, then why are you blushing and breathing more heavily?" he softly took her chin with his hand and made her look at him. "And avoiding my gaze?" he smirked.

"Sorry," she said rolling her eyes "I guess I didn't receive the memo that said I wasn't allowed to breathe in your presents."  
"Only because I take your breath away." He said with a light smile. Even Leo could not resist laughing at the cheesiness of the comment.  
"Mustang if you wanted to ask me out on a date you just could." She said with an almost pityingly smile.  
"Last names Aden? Well, regardless, will you go on a date with me?" His right hand played with a strand of her hair.  
"No."  
"But you said I could ask!"  
"I didn't say I would agree to it." She smirked before ducking under his arms. "Have a nice night Roy Mustang." She waved to the man with the shocked expression before leaving.


	13. Pot Calling The Kettle Black

A/N: I'm on a freaking role!!!! But unfortunately I have to sleep now. Happy Turkey Day everyone xD Please excuse any spelling mistakes it's late…

Leo was locking up her office when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned and was met with Kaze who was smiling happily.

"Um…Colonel Aden?" Leo stared at her for a moment and the girl shifted uncomfortably.

"Please just call me Leo." She said with a smile and running her hand through her hair.

"Right. Leo. Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out for drinks…some of the guys are going and umm…"  
"Sure I'd love to." Leo had to admit to herself it had been nice to have people of her age and rank around recently. Most of the people her age were too scared of her to ask her out to drinks and anyone her rank was too old for her to even want to think about having drinks with.

Kaze led Leo to the rest of the group which consisted of Havoc, Hughes, Roy, Fuery, Breda, May, and surprisingly enough Hawkeye. They all jumped into various cars and met at a popular bar at the other side of town.  
"Not spending the evening with your wife?" Leo asked as they walked inside and Hughes held the door for her.  
"Unfortunately, my beautiful Gracia is having dinner with her mother…and while my darling is an angel descended from heaven itself, her mother is a bit of a nightmare." Leo suppressed a laugh as Hughes gave a dramatic sigh and the group found a booth. Drinks were soon passed and small talk was made.

"So where are you from Kaze?" Leo asked while absentmindedly sipping on her drink.  
"A small town in the East. You?"  
"Up north…I moved south as soon as I could." Leo said with a light hearted laugh.  
"Not one for the cold?" Havoc asked butting into the conversation.  
"God no, I don't understand why anyone would live in that condition willingly."  
"I've got a friend up there. She's from the south but loves the cold." Roy

"There's something romantic about winter." Hughes said dreamily, no doubt he was thinking about his wife.  
"Yes, because dying of hypothermia is so romantic." Leo said while signaling the waiter to bring another round of drinks.

"Aw come on Leo don't be so sour about it." Hughes teased.  
"I am not being sour I'm being realistic, right Kaze?" she asked looking to the girl next to her.

"Well…" Kaze looked around wide eyed unsure of whose side to take.  
Leo burst out laughing. "I was just kidding no need to take a side. Especially when I'm obviously right." She said smirking. The rest of the night proceeded pleasantly as the rowdy group took turns teasing one and another. When they left the bar around 11 at night there was a layer of powder on the ground and big fat snow flakes floating down from the sky.

"Look at this and tell me it's not romantic." Hughes said before inhaling the crisp air.

"Romance is for fools." Leo said flatly "I'll see you tomorrow Hughes, give Gracia my best."  
"Leo come on, get in the car." Roy yelled before hoping into the driver's seat. Leo walked over and got into the car next to Kaze.

"The snow is so pretty…" Kaze muttered to no one in particular as they drove along. With a small smile Leo mumbled her agreement.

Leo was the last to be left in the car with Roy. Before either of them knew what was going on a huge surge of alchemic energy was headed for the car. Roy swerved, narrowly missing the blast but he hit a telephone pole instead. Leo was thrown onto the floor of the car and Roy's head collided with the windshield. Leo took a moment to realize exactly what had happened…It was Scar. She jumped out of the car and saw him slowly walking toward the car. But it wasn't only him there was a tall black haired woman not far behind him. Leo ran to the driver's side of the car and opened the door.

"Roy?" She whispered while undoing his seatbelt. "Roy, wake up, damnit!" she shook him but he did not stir. Various plans flew through her head. The loudest of which told her to forget Roy and run. The only two other options she could see were fight, which would have worked had it only been Scar; or take Roy and run, which was also a useless plan because it was unlikely she could carry him and get away fast enough. "Stupid useless man…" she murmured before taking off her coat so it would be easier to move. She touched her ring, which hid a transmutation circle, to the car and used some of the steal to form a sword. "Well if I'm going to die I might as well do it right…"

"State Alchemist, Leo Aden. Why do you not run?" Scar's voice cut clear through the night. His red eyes strayed to the man inside the car. "Honor amongst murders?" he chuckled before lunging for Leo.

"Pot calling the kettle…" she side stepped him and swung her sword "Black." Her blade was met with a substance that looked like a shadow, but had the resistance of metal, coming up from the ground. She turned to see the raven haired women using her alchemy. "Fuck." She jumped back, but she was not quick enough to completely escape the assault of another one of the "shadows". She felt the blinding pain shoot across her side. She blocked several of the shadow like blade before one went through her left hand. She screamed out in pain and stumbled. She saw Scar from the corner of her eye and blocked his hand with her sword. He staggered back holding his bleeding hand. "I would have much rather cut through your friends hand but yours will do." She chuckled darkly. When he looked up and she saw a glimpse of his rage within his dark red eyes. She pulled out a handgun and took aim at the women. Firing a several shots she successful hit her in the arm. Just as she'd hoped Scar was distracted by the woman's injury and his own injuries giving Leo enough time to transmute a section of the road into a wall between her and Scar. She knew it would not hold for long but she ran back to the car and pulled Roy out. "Fat ass…" she grunted while carrying him down the street. She heard an explosion and dropped Roy into some bushes, hoping Scar wouldn't see. Leo turned only to find Scar looming over her.

"Pray to your god for forgiveness Alchemist, because soon you will meet him." She went to attack with her blade but he grabbed her hand crushed it within his forcing her to drop the blade. His bloody hand went around her throat and he lifted her from the ground.  
"Him? How do you know it's a guy?" she wheezed with cheekily while dark spots started to cloud her vision.

A/N: OOooOOO Cliffy! What will happen next will Leo live or die? Will Roy get hypothermia because no one knows he's in a bush?!??

Please don't kill me… Instead be proud of me I wrote a fight scene!


	14. No Match For

A/N: So I'm pretty psyched because people from different countries are reading this fiction. ;.; So cool. Ahem. Enjoy.

Leo saw a glow of light to the right of her and inwardly winced. _So I guess there is an after life…I wonder what circle of hell will be my new residence, _she thought dryly.As this light became stronger Leos capture's grip loosened and as she fell to the ground Scar was thrown off his feet by a huge gust of alchemic wind. Leo gasped for breath and just as she gained her bearings she saw a pair of military regulated boots by her hand. Looking up she saw Kaze who was staring determinedly at the fallen Scar. She glanced down for a second to Leo with an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"Don't let it happen again." Leo said with a cough like laugh. "Watch out, he's got a friend…" Kaze gave a quick nod and Leo struggled to her feet while looking around for Scar's accomplice. Scar rose to his feet and stared down at the two women before turning and running as the sound and light of sirens pierced through the night.

"You should sit…" Kaze said while steadying Leo who was dangerously close to collapsing.

"I'll go sit; you go get Roy out of the bush over there. I think he may have a concussion." As Kaze went to get Roy, Leo took a seat on the curb, leaned against a light post and let the darkness take over.

"Ugh…" Leo groaned shielding her face from the light with her hand. _Am I dead this time?_ She mused while absentmindedly taking in her surrounding. _Hospital...I guess not._ She heard footsteps outside her door and closed her eyes again.

"How much blood did she lose? She still hasn't woken up." Leo recognized the voice as Hughes.

"The nursed said there was no sign of head injury so she should be up soon." Said a soft female voice. Hawkeye.

"Have you seen Roy yet?"  
"Yes, he's in a rather fine mood wouldn't you say?" Hawkeye said with a hint of amused sarcasm.  
"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid…Leeoooooo wakey wakey…" She felt someone poke her cheek and she couldn't help but smile.  
"Is this how you treat people who've just been in a fight?" she asked opening one eye.  
"Well you haven't just been in a fight. You were in a fight two days ago." He smiled.

"Oh…" she said blankly before going to sit up. The moment she put any pressure on either hand she felt pain shooting up her arms. "Ouch..." she said before propping herself up on her elbows.  
"Scar broke a few of you fingers on your right hand and from what Kaze said it was probably his accomplice who gave you that lovely little stab wound through your left hand." Hughes pet her on the head before pulling up a chair next to her bed. "So what exactly happened? I have the beginning and the end of the story but I seem to be missing a large chunk in the middle."  
"Already with the interrogation, Hughes? She just woke up." Kaze said from the door way.

"Well this room seems to be crowding up I'll go check on Roy. Glad to see you're alright ma'am." Hawkeye said with a quick salute before exiting the room. So Leo gave Hughes and Kaze a recount of the fight from the point of the accident to where Kaze had showed up.

"Thank you Kaze, I owe you my life." Leo added with a grateful smile after the story was told. At that moment the nurse came in and shooed the two out insisting that Leo need her rest. Leo argued that she'd been resting for the past two days but in the end Leo was no match for the nurse.

A/N: So I hope you liked it I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be up because I have to do homework and I have work tomorrow but I shall try!

-Avi


	15. Sleeping Beauty & Rudolph

A/N: Haha so homework…which I may be avoiding…

It soon became dark out and Leo was sitting in her bed flipping through a magazine when she was interrupted.

"So sleeping beauty finally wakes up," Greed chuckled from the window. Leo tossed the magazine onto the end of the bed and started to sit up. She felt his hand on her upper arm as he helped her. "Scar really did a number on you didn't he," he said looking her over.  
"So it seems," she paused for a moment. "You need to help me get stronger." Her comment caught him off guard.  
"Leo you're in no state to be thinking about training."  
"Yes I am, I'm like this because I wasn't strong enough its easy to fight when you're doing it for yourself but when you're fighting two opponents and you need to protect some one it's a completely different story." In her panic she found herself standing. Greed chuckled and forced her to sit back down.

"Okay...geez calm down someone's going to hear you. If you want to train more I'm at your service," he said with a small bow.

"Good," she said crossing her arms.

"Sounds like there giving out dinner now. Have fun eating hospital food, love." He smirked before giving her a light kiss on the lips and exiting through the window. Just as he dropped down from the window the door opened and an elderly nurse came in with a tray of food.

"Dear why is the window open and why are you standing?"

"I wanted some fresh air…" Leo said lamely.

"Well sit down and let me close the window before you freeze to death!" Leo obeyed without complaint she figured that it was better to do what she was told because the nurses around the hospital seemed to have a rather crack of the whip way with their patients.

"I swear you military types are so difficult." She woman sighed before placing the food down.

"I'm sorry," Leo apologized in an attempt to avoid the woman's bad mood.

"Oh it's not your fault darlin'. There's just this young man down the hallway who gave me some trouble. He keeps insisting he needs to go see some girl but what he really needs is to rest. I swear young men these days…" the women continued her rant all the way out the door. Leo couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it and she soon discovered that laughing aggravated the wound on her side.

After another day of lying around the hospital and eating horrible food she was allowed to leave. Gracia had been nice enough to pick her up some clothes and had dropped them off about an hour earlier. She also delivered a letter from Hughes that said Leo would be given two weeks with full pay off for time to recover. The nurses had told Leo she was allowed to leave on the condition that she would be staying with someone who would help her out until she was fully healed. While she promised she would, she was planning on going to the Devil's Nest to train. Admittedly this would be the worst possible thing for her wounds but she stubbornly ignored the fact and told everyone she was going to stay with a friend from out of town for the two weeks.

Leo was unsuccessfully pulling on a turtle neck when she heard the door open. She was struggling to get it over her head but her broken fingers were making that very difficult, when she felt someone grab onto the fabric and pull it down. When her head popped through the collar she was met with a pair of onyx eyes…and a very red nose.

"Thanks Rudolph," she giggled. "What happened to your nose?"  
"Frostbite…" Roy said in a very un-amused tone.

"Something wrong?" she asked while attempting to pull her hair back into a ponytail before giving up. She was completely caught off guard when he took the elastic, went behind her and did it for her. "Seriously, has the hospital food gotten to you or something?" she asked while waiting for him to finish. He had to pull the hair tie out and try again. And as he was pulling her hair back he finally spoke.

"You should have left."

"Excuse me?" she turned her head messing up his attempt to put up her hair.

"The second Scar attacked you should have ran. There's no use in being a hero when you end up dead."

She turned to face him and took a step back.

"If I hadn't stayed you'd be dead. Don't insult me Roy. I'm a solider; same as you. Risking ones life is in the job description."

"So you'd throw your life away?"

"You value yours so little that you don't even think it's worth saving? I swear if you didn't already have a concussion I'd slap you so hard you'd get one. Now leave." She pointed to the door and he left without another word.

A/N: I hate to ask but please review I like hearing what you guys think…I really need to rethink my summery…


	16. Hurt

A/N: So my life is happy right now! They are making another Fullmetal Alchemist anime!!!!!!!! I am so pumped!!! I just hope they use the same voice actors because I love Roy's voice….

Leo walked down to the lobby and froze in her tracks when she saw a familiar figure leaning on the wall by the entrance, waiting for her. With his hands in his pockets he strolled over to her and lifted up his sunglasses.

"You didn't think I'd leave it to you to get your butt down to my place." He smirked and looked down at her stunned face. "That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me now would it?"

"You shouldn't be here it's too dangerous. And you aren't a gentleman so it wouldn't matter."

"Why don't we let me worry about that? Now go sign those papers so we can blow this dump."

Obediently, she went to the front desk to check out, ignoring the inquisitive glances the woman at the front desk sent Greed. Once she was done she turned to leave when she spotted Gracia. She tried to dive behind Greed to avoid notice, but her recent injuries slowed her substantially.

"Leo how are you feeling?" The very pregnant woman gave Leo a cheerful hug.

"Better." Leo shifted uncomfortably, much like a child who had been caught stealing out of a cookie jar.

"Hughes is at work so I offered to give Roy a ride home, would you like one too?" She glanced at Greed who was impatiently waiting behind Leo. From behind Gracia, Leo saw Roy heading down the hallway.

"I have one but thanks…I'll see you around," she said before rushing off after Greed who was halfway out the door.

"Bye?" Gracia confused by Leo's strange mood turned to Roy, who was now standing beside her. He merely avoided her gaze.

Leo caught up to Greed and forced herself not to look back. She felt Greed's arm snake possessively over her shoulder and hoped neither Graica nor Roy, even though she was mad at him, saw. And what Leo did not see was the sneer Greed had on his face when he looked back and saw Roy looking like he _had_ been slapped.

"Who is that man…?" Graica whispered a moment after the door had closed behind Leo and Greed.

"It's none of my business to know," Roy said bitterly and then instantly regretting being so rude to Gracia.

"Did something happen between you and Leo, Roy?" Her nearly sixth sense like ability caught Roy off guard leaving him unable to respond. "You should apologize," Gracia said with an understanding smile.


	17. Subject of Gossip

For the first week of Leo's forced vacation Greed refused to train with her.

"You promised though," she whined, following him around the dark building.

"Yes, well I lied." He went behind the bar and poured himself a drink. Leo didn't leave though; she just sat at the bar and pouted. With a sigh he downed his drink.

"Stop being such a baby, Leo…" he walked around the bar and tried to pull her into his chest. With crossed arms she squirmed away. He went to kiss her and she merely turned her head. "What? Do you not like me anymore?"

"Well if I'm too weak to train sex is out of the question as well I suppose."

"You are a cruel girl…"

Needless to say Greed agreed to train her soon after. After another week Leo was possibly even more beat up than when she had arrived, but she was also significantly stronger.

When Leo walked into her office on Monday, May stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Leo, you look like you've been hit by a train…Maybe you should take another week off."

Leo brushed off May's comment but later when she was in the bathroom she had to admit May was right. She had huge bags under her eyes and several new cuts on her face. Luckily for Leo, the military uniform hardly showed any skin, because if May saw the state of Leo's arms she's probably suspect Leo was self-mutilating.

With the power of a little alchemy enhanced make-up Leo was able to change the hit by train look into more of a mauled by small bear look.

Leo had some papers she needed to give to Roy but instead handed them off to an officer and sent them to his office. She figured Roy was avoiding her and thought she would reciprocate.

Around lunch time Hughes floated into Leo's private office, rather he skipped.

"My beautiful wife is due this weekend!!!" he twirled, pictures of his ever indulgent wife swirling around him. "You must come see the baby when she is born!!!"

"Congratulations, Hughes…How do you know it's a girl?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well my wife and the doctor both say it's a girl, so who am I to disagree? By the way what's up with you and Roy? Don't tell me you two are having a lovers quarrel." Hughes had already heard the story from Roy, and Gracia had told him what had happened in the hospital lobby but he figured the best way to get Leo to forgive Roy was to let her rant.

"Hughes get lost, we did not have a lovers quarrel. We are not lovers. Despite whatever insane ideas have burrowed themselves into your head."

"Come on Leo, it's no fun around here with the both of you in such fowl moods. It's much more fun when you two are talking. The gossip is also much better, I might add."

Leo sighed. Hughes was at the top of the investigations department for a reason. He would not leave until he got what he wanted and she knew that.

"Roy said something before I left the hospital and we got into a fight about it…" Hughes gave an encouraging nod. "He told me that I should have left when Scar showed up… I got angry and yelled at him that I was doing my job and that he should value his life more…He was in such a strange mood…Is he all right?" she couldn't help but ask, she had avoided thinking about Roy for the past two weeks as much as possible but the way he had acted had scared her, it wasn't normal for the usually confident Mustang she knew.

Hughes sighed.

"He was probably just upset you were injured. When you weren't waking up you had us all very scared…"

"But I'm fine now! And what is with this running away bullshit?!"

"Leo calm down…Roy just wants to protect you."

"Why? Did he tell Kaze she should have run too?" Leo wasn't calm.

"No, think about it Leo. It isn't too hard to figure out." With a small salute Hughes stood up and went to the door. "Try to get some more rest Leo…" he said before leaving.

She did not want to think about it though. She knew what Hughes was getting at. But maybe he was just twisting the situation so it fit his own stupid matchmaking; she wouldn't put it past him. There was one way to find out the truth but that was one office Leo did not want to walk into right now. Instead she got up to find some coffee. Someone, meaning her, had drank it all though. With nothing better to do she took a trip to the "Cupboard" as they called it. The cupboard was basically a janitor's closet converted into a mini kitchen. There was about enough space for three people inside. Sometimes less depending on how much food was stocked inside it. She was heating up some coffee when someone else came in.

"Seems like we missed the party." She turned to glare at Roy. He stood there with a relaxed smile on his face, as if nothing had happened. With an unlady-like grunt she turned back to her coffee. She heard him sigh and a moment later a head of black shaggy hair was hovering over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Whatever." She avoided his gaze and tried to ignore the jump in her stomach.

"Let me make it up to you."  
"I'd rather you didn't."

"Well too bad, I'm insisting. I'll pick you up at six this Friday." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left before she could react. She stood there in a daze before someone else walked in.

"Here you are Leo," May said cheerfully. "Leo why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing."  
"Yes you are…oh I get it…after all it was Mr. Mustang who knew you were in here. What happened?" She asked with a giggle.

"Nothing happened!!!" Leo screamed before rushing out, forgetting her coffee, and seeking the refuge of her office.


	18. Something Short

A/N: Allergies suckkkkkkkkk………Ahem

Roy slowly walked back to his office with a small smile.

"Colonel!" he turned around to see Hughes's face inches from his own.

"What do you want now Hughes…" Roy asked rolling his eyes and lightly pushed his friend out of his personal space.

"I heard that you and Leo made a date!"  
"How could you have possibly heard that? I only just talked to her moments ago."

"So you admit it!"  
"I never denied it Hughes, my god what the big deal anyways?" Roy sat down at his desk and shuffled around papers trying to hide his own frazzled emotions and hoping his friend would soon leave to let him sort them out on his own.

"So how did you ask her? Where are you going to take her?" Hughes continued to bombard his friend with more questions than her could answer in one conversation.

"Hughes for one moment could you stop, and let me think?"

Hughes demure instantly changed and he sat down across the desk from his friend.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. This whole date thing probably isn't a good idea…" Roy sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Well it wont be too hard to hide from the higher ups unless the two of you end up in a serious relationship…So I take it this is more than just a fling to you?"  
"Shut up…" Roy groaned miserably.

"You're half in love with her already, aren't you." Hughes smiled knowingly at Roy. "Chin up old friend. You won't win over a lion's heart if you're wallowing in self doubt…"

"So where are we going?" It was Friday afternoon and Leo had just abruptly woken Roy from his afternoon nap. He had snuck away sleeping quarters for those who had to be onsite for over 24 hours.

"You know you could have woken me up with a kiss or something. Maybe a little back rub…" he muttered while shielding his eyes from the harsh halogen lights.

"Why are you even in here you should be working. But regardless. Where are going, I need to know what to wear." Roy sat up in the top bunk and looked down at her.

"Well it's good to hear you want to look nice for our date."  
"Be quiet and tell me where we're going."

"If I'm being quiet, I really can't tell you anything, now can I?" He smirked and slid down from the top bunk. Leo gave an annoyed sigh and headed back toward the door. Roy deftly went around her and blocked her exit. "Wear something…" he paused looking her up and down. He hated how little the uniform gave away of her feminine figure. "Short." He finished with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Only if you wear something that makes you look mildly intelligent. When we're out try not to give away the simpleminded pervert you are." She replied, Roy was not slow to catch on to her annoyance of being leered at and he quickly stepped aside. Leo left the small room as quickly as she could. Her mind was buzzing. As she walked down the hallway she tried to get her mind off Roy. She did not want to feel this way about him. It was against military code to date another officer. The secretaries Roy recreationally fucked technically were not officers so no one minded. And she was well aware of Roy's dating record and not all too eager to become just another conquest. But despite her apprehensions she had decided to go. After getting out of work at three she drove home and nervously looked through her closet. She shuffled through the formal clothing and dug through the casual clothing in her dresser. With a frustrated sigh she collapsed on her bed and buried her head into her pillow. Leo did not have date worthy clothes, mostly because Leo did not date. She worked constantly and had maintained a safe distance away from anyone who would cause…a problem. She stared blankly at the clock in her room before realizing it was already four thirty. She had no other option but to call a friend. She buried her head deeper into her pillow when she thought about not only her lack of dates but her lack of female friends. Most of the people in the military were men, and Leo disliked most secretaries. She considered called May before recalling that she was visiting her family. Leo jumped out of her skin when she heard someone knocking on the door. For a moment she worried that she had fallen asleep and it was Roy, but she was somewhat relieved when she heard her neighbor calling her through the door.

"Leo dear? I'm making a nice dinner, I was hoping you would come over and join me and my husband." The kind, if not slightly crazy woman, called through the door. Leo rolled out of bed and quickly opened the door.

"Hello Imma." Leo greeted, opening the door for her large and extravagantly dressed neighbor. Leo had met Imma and her husband when she had first moved in. Imma was a very large woman, with curly red hair who was always dressed in what she called the latest fashions. Today she was wearing a multicolor scarf and a dress that showed off more cleavage that Leo ever wanted to see. Gold medallions hung from her ear which matched the color of her gold eye shadow. Imma always smelled of incents and despite her bad taste in fashion she was a fabulous cook. Imma's husband, Max, was unfortunately, another story. He was a hopeless drunk who always reeked of cigars and spent most of his time at some "club". He was an ex-military man. Leo suspected that he had seen some things that had made him into the booze hound he was today. Whenever he was around Leo he would make crude comments or simply leer at her. She tried to ignore it for the sake of Imma but it was always rather frustrating. "I would love to, but I can't. I have a um…well a date tonight…"  
"Really?!" The woman exclaimed in excitement and brought Leo into a hug. Leo laughed awkwardly as she was shoved into the woman's breasts. "Who is the lucky man? Wait, please tell me you aren't going wearing _that!"_ she gestured to Leo's pullover sweater and jeans.

"Well I don't really have anything to wear…" Leo admitted quietly.

"You know I have just the thing!" Before Leo could politely decline the offer Imma had rushed back into her own apartment. Leo heard yelling and was not surprised when Max popped his head into the hallway.

"You have a date?" he asked suspiciously. Leo nodded hesitantly. He stared at her for a moment before grunting and disappearing with the slam of the door.

"Here we are!" Imma said emerging from her apartment looking slightly frazzled. Leo was ready to decline what she assumed to be some ridiculous outfit when Imma showed her the dress. Leo was not a big fan when dresses were involved, but even she would be hard-pressed to deny the dress was nice. It was a black dress, knee length, uncovered shoulders, and three quarter sleeves. It was simple but it was pretty. "I was planning on sending this to my daughter but I doubt she'll notice if you take it out for a test run."

"Imma I really couldn't…"

"Oh, but you will my darling." She shoved the dress into Leo hands and pushed her back into her apartment. "Go change and then I'll come help you accessorize!" Imma said happily before returning to her own apartment. Leo went into her bedroom to change. She slipped the dress on and walked around in front of the mirror. It felt very strange not to be wearing pants, but she did not look half as awkward as she thought she would.


	19. Makeup and Shoes

A/N: So these past few weeks have been hellish. Six page research paper ate up most of my time and finals start this week. So I apologize for present and future delays. I'd like to thank everyone who has been kind enough to put this story on their favorite or alert list. And a special thanks to all the wonderful reviews. Btw if anyone is looking for a good book read The Hunger Games.

"How does it look, Sweetie?" Imma called from outside the bedroom door. No doubt she had let herself into Leo's apartment.

Leo walked into her sitting room, and found that Imma had already monopolized the table with what Leo only assumed to be makeup. "Alright I suppose…The neckline is a bit low though…" She tugged the fabric up but Imma marched over to her and pulled it down even farther than before.

"Men like breasts, darling." Imma said in a business like tone before dragging Leo over to sit down. "Now, I'm thinking just a little something to bring out your eyes…then maybe some lipstick…and blush!" Leo sat paralyzed as her neighbor shuffled through the various containers on the table.

"I don't want any makeup though…" she ventured timidly.

"Oh please you'll look fabulous when I'm done with you!"  
"She'll look like a clown on crack by the time you're done with her." Max was watching them from the doorway. "I'm guessing whoever she's going on this date with, is someone she respects. And hopefully, someone who respects her enough to not want her to look like some street corner prostitute." Leo stared at him in wonder. Max rarely talked and when he did it was usually unintelligible. He walked into her apartment but still kept his distance from the couch where the two women sat. Imma was somewhat frazzled by her husband's cutting words but a smile soon found its way back onto her face.

"I guess Max is right, you're young you don't need any makeup. You always spoil my fun, Max." With a dramatic sigh, Imma gathered her bottles and tubes of multicolored makeup.

"Imma if you really want you could help me put on a little of it." Leo said, she hated to see Imma look so disappointed. The moment Leo finished her sentence Imma's face brightened up and she sat back down and pulled out a small black pencil.

"Now. Be very still." Imma grabbed Leo's chin and carefully started to apply eyeliner.

"Not a wise choice. She's going to go overboard…" Max murmured disdainfully before taking a seat adjacent to his wife. Leo was about to reply but Imma cut her off.  
"I said no moving!"

"All done!" Imma exclaimed happily and quickly started to put her supplies away.

"So what's the verdict Max?" Leo asked, too afraid to look in the mirror herself.

"You don't look half as scary as she does." He grunted and received a harsh glare from his wife.

"Look for yourself." Imma said shoving a mirror into Leo's hands. To her surprise she looked…pretty. Leo had worn makeup all of one time in her life and had decided it was not for her. Plus there was not much time to worry about blush and lipstick when on the battlefield. For what she could only think was the first time in her life, looked girly. She could have easily passed as one of the women with some handsome man in a suit wrapped around their arm, that Leo saw all too often on Friday evenings.

"Well I need to start dinner." Imma jumped from her seat and kissed Leo on the cheek before leaving. She stopped at the door and looked back at Leo and then said very seriously.

"Tomorrow I want _all_ the details, got it?"  
"Got it." Leo laughed.

Max was sitting in the living room and to Leo's discomfort he was staring at her.

"You look nice." He growled.  
"Thank you…" she replied awkwardly. They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"You know I used to be a military man." He grunted. He had broad shoulders and the build of a man once in excellent shape. But middle-age and drinking had given him a beer belly and sagging skin. His dark gray hair often grew too long and covered his eye.

"You've said so." Leo responded awkwardly sitting on the couch unsure whether he was just going to make himself at home in her living room. They stayed there in silence for a few more moments before another word was spoken.

"Take care of yourself. If he tries any funny business just let me know..." he reverted back to his usual drunken slur and perverted grin. Stumbled to his feet, and gave Leo a sloppy kiss on the forehead before going back to his own apartment.

Leo sat still for a very long time thinking of the couple in the apartment next door. Was that her fate? To become the housewife of some alcoholic still living in the glory days? Or maybe even worse, becoming the alcoholic living in the glory days? She was startled out of her daze by someone knocking on the door. It took Leo a moment to realize who it must be and she quickly went to the door. She was about to open it when her gut twisted nervously. Her hand was shaking slightly as she grasped the doorknob she could not focus. She could not believe she was acting this way. Like some school girl, who did that man think he was. With a determined breath she opened the door.

"I was starting to be afraid you weren't going to answer the door." Roy chuckled. He was wearing a tan overcoat with a blue scarf thrown over the shoulder. Under his coat he wore a light blue collared shirt and black pants. His shoes were covered in snow.

For a moment Leo froze, unsure of what to do. Then the first thing that came to mind flew out of her mouth. "It's snowing out?"

"Not too bad….can I come in?" He asked leaning one hand on the door frame. He looked her up and down and smirked. "I love this dress you look gorgeous."

"Last time you forced yourself in, I'm surprised you even knocked." She said with a teasing grin and ignoring the latter part of his comment.

"Well I could do it again…" His voice dropped low and he stepped closer with a mischievous grin crawling across his lips.

"Arrogant man." She rolled her eyes before stepping aside to let him enter.

"These are for you." Roy smiled cheerfully before handing her a bouquet of white flowers. "I thought the white was very winter themed."  
"Thanks…" She flashed him a smile before taking him further into her apartment. "I'll go get some water for these." She took the flowers into the kitchen and searched under the sink for a vase. Once the flowers were secure, Leo started back into the living room. But she took a minute to collect herself. There were no words for the level of awkwardness she felt and it was getting on her last nerve. The dates she had had back in her hometown were not half as bad as what she expected this night to be. She took a deep breath before going into the living room where Roy was now sitting.

"Um, I'm not ready yet I have to go grab my shoes." She walked over to him to see that her cat had once again made friends with him.

Roy gave a slow nod."Don't worry we have time. I'm early anyways. Go finish up." He said casually.

Leo gave him a small smile before rushing back to her room. Roy watched her with amusement. He was so used to her tough exterior at work that seeing her act just like a normal girl was almost alien. He sat there until Leo reappeared from what he assumed to be her bedroom. He was disappointed to see a pea coat covering up the wonderfully low cut dress she was wearing. Leo was pulling on some knee high suede boots when she grabbed a small purse and walked over to him.

"Sorry about that. I'm ready now."


	20. First Date

A/N: Hello there. So basically I almost had to get rid of the last few chapters to make the next few ones after this make sense, but it all worked out. You'll see. 3 (I could probs edit this more but I just want to get it posted at this point.)

"Well without further ado." He held out his arm and smiled. Leo looked at him skeptically and walked right past him towards the door.

"Let's get going prince charming," she said as she stepped out into the hallway. Roy silently chuckled as he followed her out.

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?"

"Did I ever give off the signal that I would," she asked as the walked down the stairwell, Roy followed after.

"I suppose I wouldn't be interested if you had," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

When they got to the restaurant Leo gave a nervous laugh.

"Roy don't you think this a bit much," she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

She was surprised to hear him sigh and turn to look at her. He smiled when he saw the unease in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I just thought this place would be best. It's more private than most and as I'm sure you're well aware our date isn't exactly…state sanctioned. But enough of that." He jumped out of the car into the cold night and went around to open the door for Leo, only to find and not to much of his surprise that she'd already helped herself out of the car.

"Roy, I assure you just because I'm wearing a dress I am not suddenly incompetent."

They made their way into the dimly lit restaurant and were led over to a secluded table. They ordered their drinks and quietly browsed the menu. Leo shifted nervously in her seat as she read the menu. Roy smiled at her, looking relaxed as ever. This drove her absolutely mad. She was nervous out of her mind and he just sat there with a pleasant smile.

"I have to say I'm surprised you said yes." He said as he leaned forward.

"You forget you didn't give me a chance to respond…I'm amazed at your determination to get a simple date in contrast to your total lack of motivation with your job," she said, not looking up from the menu.

"I wouldn't call it lack of motivation." He pretended to be hurt by her comment.

"Then what would you call it," she inquired. He smirked at her and gave her no reply because the waiter came over to deliver their drinks.

"Let's not talk about work, Leo," Roy said once the man had gone.

"You're avoiding my question," she said pointedly. He gave a sigh and took a sip of wine.  
"You really do look beautiful tonight." Leo rolled her eyes at this comment but even in the dim light, or "romantic atmosphere" of the restaurant, he saw her blush. This only made him more confident. Roy refused to believe what Hughes had said about him being half in love with her already, but he would admit that Leo did have a strange power over him. Despite her often crude manner and constant insults, she was smart. Most of the girls he dated would not or could not understand the complexities of his job…and when the time came he knew none of them would be one he would want by his side. Leo was in all senses of the word, different. He could see that she was clearly uncomfortable in such a formal setting and every so often she would check her dress to make sure it was not falling off or riding up (despite the fact that it fit her perfectly). He was still stunned to see her in something other than work or casual clothes, she looked so feminine.

Leo on the other hand was about to kill Roy. Why? Mostly because she could and also because she was annoyed at how good he looked. She wondered how it was possible that a nice suit and slicked back hair had made him irresistible. She had expected this night to be one of letting Roy know that she was not interested in him not one of realizing how good looking and suave he was. She realized that this must be how all of his other dates felt like, the idiots. She glanced at him and he gave her his signature smirk. She felt like a fool in her outfit, how was it that he was so comfortable in the restaurant with its low lights, crystal wine glasses and waiters in formal attire?

The waiter returns and takes their order. Roy goy something Leo has never heard of and Leo ordered a steak, the waiter looked surprised but wrote it down and left.

"I'm assuming the women who usually come here just order a salad," Leo said, leaning back in her chair and smirking slightly.

"You're probably right." Roy could not help but notice Leo looked more comfortable after surprising the waiter. When their salads arrived Leo paused for a moment staring at the multiple forks in front of her but then she manages to pick up the correct fork for salad.  
"Don't look so surprised Roy. I wasn't brought up in barn."

"I know, you just act like it some time." Roy could not stop himself from making this joke but he instantly regretted it, this was his night to win Leo over, not to insult her.

Leo stared at him for a moment before cracking up.

"Touché…." She shook her head. "You're going to pay for that remark though." There was a playful spark in her eyes. Roy knew quiet well that Leo was not brought up in anything close to resembling a barn. Her family line had been well respected for generations, although now she was the last remaining descendant. This reminded Roy how different they were. He had used the military to attain the respect an orphan like him would never have otherwise. Roy had learned how to navigate high society and impress it. Leo had used it to get away from tradition and respectability, to escape high societies rules, and it's restrictions for a woman.

A woman in a glittery silver dress sat down at the piano in the center of the restaurant and began to play. He saw Leo's eyes flicker over to the piano.  
"Do you play?" The image of Leo playing a piano was almost comical.

"The daughter of a family friend tried to give me lessons when I was younger. Suffice to say they didn't go very well." Leo had hated her piano instructor. She was a young woman who had been bent on molding Leo into a proper young woman. She insisted on calling Leo by her full name, Leona, something her father did not even do. She forced Leo to wear flowered dresses and thought that Leo should learn to have "girlish charms" like playing the piano and knitting. An eight year old Leo was not interested in that though, she wanted to be outside or reading a book or learning curse words. One day the young woman came into the Aiden household to find the piano a lump of wood and ivory with a chalk alchemy circle on the ground next to it. That had been Leo's first transmutation. Despite Leo father's emotional detachment mixed with distain with anything to do with his daughter when the hysterical woman had barged into his office dragging Leo behind her and had recounted the situation of the piano to him he could not help but laugh. This frustrated the woman even more and she had stormed out of the office, leaving the little alchemist behind. That was the only time Leo could remember her father bringing her out for ice cream.

To Leo's surprise dinner had been…enjoyable. Roy and Leo had spent most of the time engaging in small talk (something Leo had never been good at but with Roy it seemed easier, the amount of wine the two consumed also helped the conversation flow). Roy drove Leo home and at the doorstep attempted to get a goodnight kiss but she blocked him with her hand and smirked.  
"Don't think I forgot about your little insult."

Roy's mind was too clouded to come up with a decent comeback so he merely laughed and mumbled something about "women". He headed down the steps and heard Leo open the door. Leo paused and turned around.  
"Thankyou, Roy…" there was a small smile of her lips and that spark in her eyes…and then she was gone.


	21. Snowed In

September 29th.

"You really should consider coming tonight." They were in Leo's kitchen and she could barely keep her eyes open. Maes had offered to pick her up from the train station and bring her home. Apparently he was throwing a surprise birthday party for Roy. For some reason she thought his birthday was in the summer.

"Hughes, I just got back from a really unpleasant and week long trip…I'm beat," Leo yawned. "Plus don't even have a present for him."

"Why don't you take a nap and Gracia and I will come pick you up at six? We've already bought a present for you to give him. You don't even need to sign the card." "Please don't tell me you forged my signature…" It was three o'clock…She had run on less than three hours of sleep before but she was pretty sure once she got into her cozy bed she would not be able to get out of it for at least a day.

"Okay, I won't. Besides I didn't, Gracia did."

Leo gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, just don't expect me to be pleasant."  
"That's nothing new," Maes teased. Leo was too tired to protest. "See you at six!" He rushed out of the apartment before she could change her mind.

Leo groaned and trudged into the bathroom. She turned the hot knob of the shower and started to undress as the water slowly warmed up. She pealed off the layers of dirt and blood covered clothes. Her body ached from new bruises and fresh cuts. Leo stepped into the shower and breathed in the steam as the water burned her skin and the blood washed off of her. She had gone to a small town on the border to deal with a Chimera problem. Some psycho was making chimeras out of the various local animals (including some mountain lions). The villagers tried to convince Leo to stay another night so she could clean up and rest but she politely declined and instead caught the first train home. The entire time she had been there she had felt an unbearable twist in her chest but as she got closer to home the uncomfortable knot loosened. She sleepily washed her hair while resting on the wall of the shower for support. After almost falling asleep standing twice she got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and collapsed into her bed.

"Leo, time to go," a soft female voice said. Leo felt a hand on her bare shoulder. Had she not just lain down? Leo gave a groan and opened her eyes. Gracia was smiling at her understandingly. "Hughes said you were tired but…are you going to make it?" Gracia moved to Leo's closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a dark red cardigan.

"No, go on without me," Leo said dramatically as she buried her face into the pillow.

"You can be such a baby." Gracia walked over and pulled the pillow out of Leo's grasp.

"Give that back!" Leo flailed in vain and finally sat up as Gracia threw underwear and a bra at her and the left the room to give Leo some privacy. "I think you're secretly worse than your husband…" Leo muttered under her breath as she pulled the clothing on. She listened for a moment and then collapsed back into her bed and smiled to herself.

"Leo get dressed or I'll call Armstrong over to get you" Maes threatened from the living room. Leo gave a cry of frustration before getting up to put her pants on.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone jumped out of their respective hiding places when Roy walked into his apartment with Hawkeye. Roy's smile lit up his face. Leo could not take her eyes off of him. Her eye caught his and he smiled and made his way across the room to where she was leaning against the wall.  
"You made it." He smiled at her and she could not help but smile back.

"I was dragged. Have a present," she said and shoved a wrapped box into him.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea."

Roy was about to say something else but he was dragged off by a group led by blond man Leo did not know. She soon wandered over to a soft looking chair in the corner and fell asleep.

"Leo…" She felt a hand of her face. She wondered why did people touched her when she was sleeping. She opened her eyes to find a pair of dark eyes looking into hers.

"Morning," she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
Roy laughed and sat on arm of the chair.

"I can't believe you slept through all of that drunken singing. It's not the morning but it is almost midnight, want me to take you home?"

"Only if I don't have to move."

"Fair enough," Roy smirked and slid one arm under her back and the other under her legs and picked her up.

"I was joking you idiot," Leo laughed squirmed. "I'm awake."

"And you missed my whole party."  
"I was here, just not mentally. Did you have fun?"  
"Yea, thanks for the gift." With her still in his arms he sat down on the couch.

"What did I get you anyways?"

Roy's brow furrowed in confusion. "A book."  
"Hughes got that for me for you" Leo explained. "He didn't tell me about this little shindig until I got home. How about I take you out to lunch or something?"  
"Sounds like a deal," Leo's stomach made a loud grumbled and it was only then that she realized the last time she had eaten was about twelve hours ago. "I saved you some food in the kitchen," Roy said sliding her off his lap and standing up. She followed him into the kitchen and he grabbed a plate of pasta and another plate with some cake on it from the counter. "Eat up." He said passing her the pasta and a fork.

"Gracia made all of this didn't she," Leo asked, mouth half full of food.

"Yep, Maes was raving about it the entire time."  
Leo snorted and gulped down the rest of the pasta. They sat at the table and he pushed the piece of cake in front of her.  
"Want some?" Leo gestured toward the cake with her fork.

"No thanks."  
"Come on I feel awkward stuffing my face like this."  
"I promise you I'm full.

"Eat!" she got a fork full of cake and put it in front of his face.

"Leo, I already had some."

She narrowed her eyes before eating the piece herself. Leo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and failed to see Roy's worried expression when he saw the gash on her neck.

"How was your trip? Gracia said you looked pretty beat up."

"Hm, it could have been worse. I'm really getting tired of putting animals down though. They keep sending me out on chimera duty."  
"Did you catch the guy?"  
"Not before one of his creations caught him." Their eyes met and Leo returned her attention to the cake. For a while there was silence. When Leo finished eating she placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Do you want some help cleaning this place up?" Leo gestured to the rest of the dishes which were piled in the sink.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Roy yawned as he said this and Leo chuckled.

"You can go to bed. I'll walk home, it's not too far and I'm pretty awake now."

"I'll drive you" he said. Leo opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it and just shook her head instead.

When they opened the front door of the apartment building they were both shocked to see a giant bank of snow covering the sidewalk.

"Well…" Roy said as they both stared at the snow slightly dumbfounded. Suddenly a smirk crossed Roy's lips. "I guess you'll just have to spend the night…" He gave her a suggestive smile but her attention was elsewhere. A part of the snow that was covering something…black. She brushed the snow off it and it felt…fabric?

"My saviors!" The black thing sprang up. Leo jumped back and bumped into Roy who instinctively put his arms around her.

It ended up being the blond man from the party. He was Roy's neighbor and had gotten locked out of the apartment building. He had sat down to wait for someone to open the door but he had fallen asleep. Giving up on the idea of going home Leo followed Roy back into the building. As they were walking towards the elevator the lights flickered out. Various swears were grumbled as Leo and Roy trudged up the stairs with Clark, the blond, babbling in the background. When they reached their floor Clark looked between the two with suspicion.

"What is it," Roy asked with exasperation.

"Well, I was just thinking that it's rather scandalous that this beautiful young woman stay in the same apartment with you overnight Roy. Especially with your reputation…you know he's a shameless womanizer don't let him fool you!" Clark made a move to pull Leo toward him but Roy swiftly grabbed her and stood in front of her.

"Goodnight Clark…" Roy growled but the tall blond slipped around him and wound his arms around Leo who stared at him in shock when he gave her a peck on the lips. Roy grabbed the back of Clark's collar and nearly threw him into the wall. "Goodnight Clark" Roy quickly opened the door to his apartment and pulled Leo inside before slamming the door.

"Well you certainly have interesting neighbors…" Leo laughed and subconsciously wiped her mouth.

"Sorry about him." It was all Roy could do to not go into Clark's apartment and fry him.

"I'll live," Leo said with a shrug. "Although that idiot did get my clothes all wet."

"You can go into my room and borrow some of mine. I'm going to get a fire started." Roy was so annoyed he could not even make some sexual joke.

Leo found her way into his room and was bombarded by his smell. She went over to the dresser and opened the first drawer. Boxers and socks…In the next she found ties and more socks. In the third drawer she found shirts and took the smallest one she could find which ended up being a white button down.

"I always pictured you as a tighty whities sort of man," she teased and took a seat next to him on the floor as he prodded the fire.

"Picturing me with my pants off are you?" A huge smirk appeared on his lips.

Leo made grossed out face and stuck out her tongue. "You wish." This only made Roy smirk more.  
"Don't make me hurt you." Leo shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Got any blankets in this place," she asked, not because she was particularly cold but in order to change the topic.

"I'll go get some," Roy said and stood. As he walked away he let his hand graze across her shoulder. She tensed and it suddenly hit her that she would be spending the night alone with him. Before should could form a possible escape plan she felt a blanket being placed on her shoulders.

"You could sleep in my bed if you wanted. I'll take the couch. It might be cold though…" Wasn't this the part where he tired to sleep with her? Though now that Leo thought about it with a slightly calmer head there wasn't really any reason for him to want to sleep with her in the first place.

"It's okay here," she said and inched closer to the fire. Roy chuckled and pulled a cushion off the couch and tossed it at her. "Ow!"

"Oh, come on that didn't hurt you."  
"Remember that whole 'pretty beat up' thing?" She threw the cushion back at him.  
"It's for you to sleep on stupid." He grabbed the other cushion and threw it at her with more force this time and ended up hitting her right in the face. "Shit, you alright?" Roy leaned over Leo who was holding her face with her hand.

"Jerk," her voice was slightly muffled. Roy went to put his hand on her shoulder but she grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. Roy fell over and Leo (who had been fine all along) grinned in triumph.

"You're going to pay for that," Roy said as he grabbed a pillow and lunged at Leo. She blocked his attack with another pillow and with not much effort overpowered him. But suddenly she slipped and ended up on the floor next to Roy. "You know, for such a well respected solider. You're a class A klutz." He rolled on top of her and her face flushed red. She pushed him off and they both sat up. Leo was staring at the floor. Roy looked at her and smiled when he saw that she was still blushing. She bit her lip and glanced over to him.

"What,' she asked defensively.

"Nothing…" Roy leaned against the couch and after a while Leo moved next to him. He thought about it for a while and then with much hesitation Roy put his arm over Leo's shoulders. She did not react for a while but finally she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He exhaled a breath he did not know that he was holding. The fire cracked and they sat in a comfortable silence until it was interrupted by a knock on the door. With a grunt of annoyance Roy stood up and walked over to the door. He attempted to look out the peephole but it was too dark to see anything. He unlocked to door and before he could prevent it, Clark had slipped inside and had already started making his way over to the fire…and Leo.

"It was just so cold in my apartment. I thought perhaps you could warm me up." Clark took a seat to the right of Leo.

"You know it's rude to barge into someone's apartment without being invited," she snapped. Roy was not sure whether he liked that she was finally using that tone on someone else or that he was pissed someone else caused her to use the tone usually reserved for him.

"Oh were you two doing something naughty," Clark asked giving them a theatrical wink. Leo stared at him in complete disgust. Roy once again considered the idea of torching his neighbor.

"You have issues," Leo simply stated while she moved up onto the now cushionless couch, away from Clark.

"Clark go home. If you want I'll light the fire in your apartment. Just get out of mine." Roy began arranging the cushions on the ground in a sort of make-shift bed.

"The fire place in my apartment doesn't work…" Clark whined.

"How old are you anyways?" Leo glanced over to Clark.

"Um, I'm 26. And yourself?"

"Bull. You're not a day over 20."  
"It's rude to ask a lady her age," Roy cut in.

"I'm hungry…do you have food? I'll go find some!" Clark quickly changed the subject and jumped up and hurried over to Roy's small kitchen. Roy and Leo simply exchanged similar looks of frustration.

"I found some leftovers from the party including wine. But all the glasses are dirty." Clark came back holding a half full wine bottle and a tray of cookies.

"Who cares," Leo grumbled and grabbed the wine bottle then took a gulp right from it. Both men stared at her in shock. "What? Want some?" Leo held the bottle in front of Roy who after a moment took a sip of wine as well.

"You are a very different kind of women," Clark said, with his mouth half full of cookies. Leo was unfazed by his observation but she did move back down onto the ground in order to have better access to the food and drink. It was not long before Leo had fallen asleep again. Roy pulled the blanket around her.

"So what's her deal?" Clark asked after discovering all the wine was gone.

"I'm afraid I'm unclear on what that's supposed to mean." Roy said harshly without looking toward the younger man.

"I should restate. What's your deal with her. She seems a bit too smart to put up with being another name in your book. You usually stick to store clerks, not people you work with." It irritated Roy that this man, this boy, acted like he knew him. Sure they had had drinks together one and a while and talked about women. "I mean maybe when you're done—"  
"Don't even finish that sentence." Roy nearly took the bottle of wine and hit Clark over the head with it. Maybe he'd had too much to drink, but he was suddenly taken over by and extreme anger to the other man. Clark raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly before her lay down next to Leo and drifted off to sleep. Roy stayed up for sometime after that, his gaze flickering between Leo and the fire. Eventually he lay down and fell asleep as well.

Roy awoke feeling someone warm wrapped in his arms. He smiled softly as the body pulled him closer but as Roy awoke and his senses sharpened he felt that something was wrong. He was still too sleepy to open his eyes but then he realized that the scent coming from said body wasn't Leo's. His eyes shot open to find a head of blonde hair next to him. He shoved Clark away and jumped up to his feet. Clark groaned and opened his eyes.

"What the hell?..." His voice was groggy and he looked up at Roy before promptly falling back asleep. Roy felt another pair of eyes on him though and he turned to see Leo wrapped in a blanket and sitting on his couch with an amused look upon her face.

"I got up to go to the bathroom earlier and when I came back the two of you were like that," she said casually before looking back to the little black book in her hands. In truth it had been the two men nuzzling up to her in their sleep that had prompted her move to the couch. Roy's irritation was suddenly replaced by horror when he realized what she was reading. He lunged to grab the book out of her hands but she casually moved it out of his grasp.

"I didn't say you could read that." He realized that he was almost upset she did not seem angry about the book which chronicled his dates with women.

"You shouldn't leave these things around if you don't want people to read them," she flipped to the next page. Roy made another move to grab it but Leo sprang up and hopped over the back of the couch.

"Leo, please give that back to me." Her eyes stayed on the pages in front of her as she headed towards the kitchen. He followed her as quietly as he could and dove for the book. She turned to dodge him but he grabbed one of her wrists and with his free hand reached for the book. She held it just out of his reach and with a grunt of frustration he backed her into the nearest wall, yanked the book out of her hand and tossed it onto the counter. They stood in silence for a long time neither giving in to speaking or breaking their gaze. Roy tried to read Leo's expression but her face was blank. Leo was not sure what she felt. She knew he was a womanizer but she had never known his level of arrogance was so high that he recorded all his conquests. And even after knowing this she still felt drawn to him. The fact that he was pinning her to a wall did not help her sort out her thoughts. "You're so fucking difficult," Roy hissed before taking a step back.  
"I prefer that to being easy," Leo said with a smirk.


	22. Notice

Hello all…heh sorry for not posting for a while…I'll try to write a bit today. Anyways, I'm putting this here for people who like this story and don't have an alert on the other things I post. I'm putting up a song fic for Leo and Roy; I figured some of you might like to read it.

Much love,

Avi


End file.
